My Version of Fruits Basket
by daydreamer1347
Summary: So far, there were two strangers who I haven't met yet. Who are they? I had to give up my room for a day and sleep in Kyo's room. Why? Something scary happened and I ended up somewhere.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

I woke up and stared at the ceiling. I had a bunk bed but I always slept on the top. Yuki passed by my bedroom door. I turned to my side and looked down toward my clock. The clock said 7:00 a.m.. I groaned but crawled down the ladder.

I walked over to my closet and looked for my white uniform.

"There it is" I said while pulling out a white school uniform. The shirt was white with a red around the collar, a shirt bow in between the collar opening, and short sleeve with red at the bottom of the sleeve. The skirt was white and short. The skirt went up about mid-thigh high. At the bottom of the closet were brown shoes with white socks in them. I grabbed the shoes and headed to the bathroom.

When I got into the bathroom, I closed the door. There was a hook behind the door. I hung up my clothes. I took off my long sleeved, purple snoopy pajama shirt. I slipped on my uniform shirt. Then I pulled off my fleece, purple snoopy pajama bottoms. I put on my skirt.

I looked into the mirror. I stared at my curly brown hair.

"Hmmm...what to do with my hair" I said to myself. I looked at my basket of hair ties, and hand bands. I decided to just put a hand band in my hair. The hand band was purple and black. The black was lacy with flower design. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I slipped on my shoes and went back to my room.

I glanced at my clock. "7:10. Almost time to go" I said while grabbing my backpack.

I ran down the hall to the kitchen. I stopped at the entrance between the hall and the kitchen.

I stared at someone with straight brown hair, with brown eyes. She was wearing a blue school uniform. Then I looked over at Yuki who was standing next to her.

"Good morning Sara" Yuki said to me. He smiled and I smiled back. "Sara, this is Tohru Honda." Tohru and I bowed down.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Honda" I said to her.

"No, no! The pleasure is all mine" She protested. I backed up and she did the same.

"Well, I'm heading off to school. See you guys later!" I cried out while running off to school. I stopped running and I walked.

"SARA!" Someone yelled behind me. I turned around and Zita ran to catch up with me.

"Ello!" I said. I smiled and continued walking.

"Guess what?!" Zita yelled excitedly. I looked at her. "I'M GOING TO SEE RENT!" I laughed. Zita jumped up and down with excitement.

We got to school. The school had a new gym. There was a huge field behind the school. Next to the gym were new basketball courts. We stood in front of the school next to the stairs. I looked around for everyone else. I saw Patty and Ayaka. I ran over toward them.

We greeted each other. Sadly the bell rang so we all ran to class. I had science 1st period. I went to my locker. I had a bottom locker because I was short. I opened my locker. I empted my backpack and placed my backpack inside. I took out my science binder and bag of pens and pencils. I closed my locker and I wondered off to class.

When I entered the class, Mr. Organ was putting something away in a cabinet under the board.

"Good Morning Sara" Mr. Organ said.

"Good Morning Mr. O" I responded. I headed toward my seat. The room was squared with 2 black desks right next to the counter on each side but 4 desks in the very back together. I sat in the 3rd row, right side of the room next to the counter.

Momiji came in and sat next to me. He had very blonde hair with brown eyes. He was shorter than the rest of the boys but was taller than me.

"Guten Morgen! How are you?" Momiji asked. I smiled at him.

"Good Morning! And I'm good. And you?" I responded.

"I'm doing good! You're looking cute everyday!" I blushed at his comment. I had a major crash on Momiji but I doubt he likes me back.

"Thank you" I said bashfully. My friend Danielle came in and sat in front of me. Danielle's nickname was Danny. Everyone in our group called her Danny.

"Danny! So did you do the homework from last night?" I asked. Danny looked around the room then at me.

"Uhhh...no" Danny replied. She looked at the ground all guilty. I smiled. The one minute bell rang and a whole herd of students rushed through the door. There was a couple people in my class I didn't like. I saw Gabby ran through the door. When she took a seat next to Danny, the bell rang.

"Good Morning Class. Today we're going to learn about volcanoes. I'm going to pass out this sheet" Mr. Organ said while holding a white sheet with text on it. "And this worksheet that goes with it. So you guys could work together if you guys could stay quiet and whisper."

Danny turned around and looked at me. Gabby poked her on the side. Danny looked annoyed and turned to face her.

"Hey Danielle, could you help me with the worksheet?" Gabby asked her.

"It's easy. All the answers are on the other worksheet. You can do it yourself" Danny responded. Gabby looked pissed off but looked away from her. Danny turned back around and looked at me.

"I had a strange dream last night" I said to Danny.

"What was it about?" Danny asked. Momiji looked up at us.

"I dreamt that . . . " I broke off in my sentence and turned to look at Momiji. He smiled at me which made me blush. I looked down at his papers then back up at him. "We got work to do" I said to Danny. "I'll tell you at lunch."

Danny turned back around and worked independently.

_I wonder if Momiji likes me. I doubt it. He probably likes someone else or one of my friends. Either way, I hope he finds happiness with someone _I thought.

"Ok, you guys have 2 minutes left before the bell ring. You guys could pack up" Mr. Organ said.

I opened up my binder and found a note inside that wasn't there before. The note was folded. I looked around at everyone.

_I'll read it when I finish putting my stuff away_ I thought. I took out the note and safely put it in my pocket. Then I put my paper inside my binder and shut it. I looked up at the clock. Only 1 minute was left. _Darn, not enough time to read it. I'll read it when I get to history._

I looked at my pencil bag. I put away my writing tools and stack the bag on top of my binder. Momiji kept trying to get quick glances at me. I could see his eyes looking at me in the corner of my eyes. I turned to face him. He smiled.

"So are you going to make anything delicious today?" Momiji asked me.

"Nope, I only make things on Sundays. Do you want to come over?" I offered.

"Ja!" Momiji answered. I grinned. The bell rang. Everyone was chatting out the door. I got up and headed out after everyone left.

I went to my locker to pick up my history stuff. I had history next. I closed my locker and headed to room 28. I turned a corner. On the side of the hallway were the girls and boys bathroom. On the left was lockers and classrooms. I turned and came face to face with my teacher.

"Good Morning Sara" Mr. Sackron said. I smiled and nodded in return.

I sat at my desk. I took out the note and opened it up.

"Hey Sara" someone said in front of me. I looked up.

"Hey Danielle. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just waiting for class to start. So watcha got there?"

"Nothing important" I said while putting away the note. The bell rang and everyone was walking to their desks to sit. Mr. Sackron walked in.

"Good Morning class. Please take out your outlines so I could stamp them" Mr. Sackron demanded. I took out my outline. Everyone started to talk. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me. The coast was clear.

I took out the note. Mr. Sackron was getting closer to me. He started in the back of the first row. He looked over at me while I was unfolding something.

"Put that away Sara or I'll take it" Mr. Sackron said. I folded it back up and stuffed it back into my pocket.

_I wonder what's in that note!!_ The suspense of waiting was killing me. Wanting to know something so bad hurts. I stared out into space. Mr. Sackron looked at my outline and stamped it. A couple minutes have passed and everyone settled down. I didn't realize Mr. Sackron was talking. I tuned back into his class.

"So what if some stranger came up to you and told you that you have a hot body. What would you say or do?" Mr. Sackron asked Krista.

"I would say Thank You" Krista said. Everyone laughed including the teacher. I didn't know what everyone was talking about but I laughed.

I was at my locker after school. Someone pounced on me from behind. I screamed and turned around. Momiji was laughing and jumping up and down. I started to laugh.

"Momiji, you scared me" I said while laughing.

"I'm sorry" Momiji said while giving me a hug. I gathered my things and we left school together. We headed to my house.

"I heard there's going to be a dance coming up" Momiji said.

"Really? What kind of a dance?" I asked.

"It's a Reverse Dance." I stared at him with a blank face. "It's when the girls ask the boys to the dance. The boys usually ask the girls but it's the other way around" Momiji explained.

"Ohhhh . . . that sounds cool. So has anyone asked you yet?" I asked him. Momiji smiled but then looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes but I turned them all down."

"Why?"

"Because I'm waiting for someone special to ask me." I blushed.

_Is that special someone me?_ I thought. I saw Yuki and Tohru in the distance. Yuki was walking away from Tohru. Tohru just stood there with her hand on her forehead. Momiji and I caught up with Tohru.

"Tohru, is your forehead okay?" I asked her. She looked at me then at Momiji.

"Yeah. Just thinking. That's all" Tohru said.

"This is Momiji" I said to her. Momiji bowed, Tohru did the same.

"Pleasure to Meet you Tohru." Momiji said.

"Oh no! The pleasure is all mine" Tohru said. "Sorry to be rude but I need to get to work. I'll see you guys later." She smiled then walked away.

"She's nice" Momiji said. I agreed. We continued walking to my house. We walked in silence. We stopped in front of an open door. I slipped off my shoes and Momiji did the same. I closed the door behind us and ran to look for Yuki. I went upstairs and down the hall. I knocked on his door.

His room was located on the second floor, 1st door to the left. I waited till he opened the door.

"What's wrong Sara?" Yuki asked.

"You left the door open again" I told him. Yuki stared at me than smiled.

"Ok. I'll try to remember to close the door behind me." Yuki and I stared at each other. I finally turned around and headed back downstairs. Yuki closed his door gently. I walked into the living room.

Momiji was sitting on the couch watching something on TV. I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Watcha watching?" I asked him.

"I don't know" Momiji answered. I looked at him. "I'm hungry!" Momiji said while jumping up. "Come on!" He grabbed my hands and pulled me up. "Let's go eat something." He held my hand and dragged me to the kitchen.

We looked around for food. All the cabinets were empty and the fridge was empty too. I sighed. _Guess we have to go somewhere_ I thought.

"I got some money" I said to Momiji. "I could buy you something."

"No, no. I'll buy you a late lunch!" Momiji shouted. He clapped his hands together. I grinned.

ÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆ

I sat across from Momiji at a restaurant. I looked around. There was red shining wall paper and there was a fish tank across the room. I was eating teriyaki chicken with white rice and Momiji was eating fish with noodles.

"So, I saw a note in your binder" Momiji said. "What did it say?" He asked.

"I haven't had a chance to read. I forgot about it after 2nd period. I really want to know what it says" I said.

"Well, you could open it now!"

I finished eating and set down my napkin. I took out the note and started to unfold it. I started to read it. I was amazed what it said. I started to blush.

* * *

A/N 

It's the same chapter, just edited it, that's all. Grammer should be better. enjoy! 


	2. The First Time I Met Momiji

The First Time I Met Momiji

I stared at the note. The note said

_Ello! I really like you. When are you going to ask me to the dance? I hope you read this before you get home. Hopefully you will ask me to come over today. I was wondering if you like me? _

_Your secret crush_

_Ps. I know I put secret crush, but if we go out and eat together, I would be sitting across from you. And I knew you since when were little kids. _

A huge smile came across my face. I felt like I was floating on a cloud in heaven. I looked up at Momiji. A memory lingered into my mind. The first day I meet Momiji. I was only 3 years old and he was 4 years old. He was older than me by a month.

-Flashback-

I sat next to Kyo. Kyo was 5 years old almost 6. Shishou just adopted me. Kyo was adopted about a year ago. Kyo and I were so close to each other. We could tell each other everything.

"I want to spend some time alone with Kyo. So you're going to meet Momiji. His dad said you guys could play with each other" Shishou said to me. He petted my head for a second. He lifted me up onto his shoulders. He held Kyo's hand and we walked toward the other side of the Sohma's house.

I saw someone in the window with black hair. He had pretty dark brown eyes. He just stared at us while we walked. He faded away when we got farther away from the person's room. Shishou put me down on the ground. Someone with blonde hair and brown eyes looked at me.

"Guten Tag!" Momiji yelled. "Mein name ist Momiji!" I hid behind a chair. I thought he was scary at first. Then he got closer to me and touched my shoulder. "It's ok. I won't hurt you" He said.

"I'm Sara" I replied. I bowed. "Nice to meet you Momiji." He bowed too.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" He said. I looked up at him and blushed.

We ran away playing tag and hide-a-seek. Before I knew it, it was time for me to go. Shishou picked me up.

"Did you have fun playing with Momiji?" Shishou asked. Kyo stared up at us.

"Yes! Could I sleep over with Momiji?" I asked. Shishou laughed.

"Maybe next time. Okay?" He responded. I sighed.

"Okay."

-end of Flashback-

The memory faded and I caught myself staring out the window.

"Is something wrong? Momiji asked. I turned my head fast.

"Oh! Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. Hey Momiji, I have a question" I said. He looked at me then at the bill. He got up.

"Ask me when I walk you home, it would be fun!" Momiji said. I got up and grabbed my bag.

"Do you want me to help you pay the bill?" I asked him. He glanced up at me.

"No, that's okay. I'll pay the whole thing" He responded. We stood at the cash register. He paid and we walked out the door. I stared at the ground.

"So what was your question" Momiji questioned me.

"I was wondering, if you want to go to the dance with me?" I kept my eyes on the ground just in case of rejection. Momiji's face lightened up. He grabbed my hand and held.

"Of Course!" He said. "I would love going to the dance with you!" A huge grin came across my face. We walked silently holding hands to my house. We reached my door. The sun was just setting.

"You better get home before dark. I'll see you tomorrow" I said to him. Momiji threw up his arm and grabbed me into a hug. I hugged back.

"Bis morgen" Momiji said while letting go. I watched him walk away. I went to the living room. Yuki and Shigure were talking to each other. I walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them.

"We're going to take a walk. Do you want to come?" Yuki asked.

"No thank you. I need to finish my homework" I said. Yuki grinned. Shigure and Yuki left me alone.

I went to my room. I closed my door behind me. I sat at my desk. My desk was almost clear. Next to me was my laptop. I pulled my laptop in front of me. I logged onto MSN. My friend Patty was on. I started to talk to her.

_shipofdreams: Hey!_

_iluvpenguins: hi!_

_shipofdreams:wutsup?_

_iluvpenuins: nm, u?_

_shipofdreams: I asked Momiji to the Reverse dance_

_iluvpenguins: what he say?_

_shipofdreams: yes!!_

_iluvpenguins: yay!_

We stopped talking because we had a lot of homework that night. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I yelled to them. Yuki stood in front of my door frame.

"Is it okay if Mrs. Honda sleeps in your room tonight?" Yuki asked me.

"Sure" I said.

"Thank you" Yuki said. Yuki walked away. I decideto take a bath. I said bye to Patty and shut down the computer. Yuki and Tohru came in.

"Please rest here Miss Honda" Yuki said. "I'll talk to you in the morning." Yuki turned toward me. "Thank you for letting Miss Honda stay in your room tonight."

"No problem" I said. "I'm going to take a bath then head to bed. Night!" I left the room and headed toward the bathroom.

I turned on the faucet in the bathtub. I undressed myself. I heard claws on the bottom of the door. I wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door. My kitty was on the other side of the door. I let my kitty in.

She was still a kitten. I named her Snoopy because she reminded me of Snoopy from Peanuts. She was black with a white face and belly. She was a strange kitty. She loved water. Every time she heard someone turning on water she would run toward the water she hears. When she claws the bathroom door no one opens it but me. She's a smart kitty because she knows if someone doesn't open the door in a couple minutes, it wasn't me taking a bath.

I took off my towel and turned off the faucet. The bath was warm. I got in and relaxed. I shampooed my hair then condition my brown, curly hair. Snoopy was playing with a toy boat I put in the water for her. I smiled while I watch her attack the boat. I got out and dried myself off.

I cleared my mind off everything that happened today. I put on my purple pajamas and headed to bed. Snoopy was right behind me. I climbed my ladder. Snoopy learned how to use the ladder. She would run up and down on it.

I laid down. I looked up at the ceiling and everything faded. I drifted off to sleep.

It was lunch at school. Everyone was out. I was with my friends.

"YES! It's Friday! At last!" Patty yelled out.

"I know! It's been a long week" Lizzy said. Someone came up to our table. Zita was bouncing around everyone.

"GUESS WHAT!?" She yelled. Everyone looked up at her. "A PLAY IS COMING TO OUR SCHOOL!"

"What play?" Julianne asks.

"Chicago!" Zita danced around the table. Lizzy got up to throw something away. Momiji came running toward our table. I got up to go to the field. Patty and Ayaka got a volleyball to play with. I didn't see Momiji run toward me.

Suddenly something tackled me and I fell to the ground. Mr. Cilt showed up out of no where and started to yell at us.

"MOMIJI! I'll let this go, but you've been warned" Mr. Cilt said. Those were the only words I could catch.

"SORRY!" Momiji yelled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Are you okay?" he asked me. I looked up at him.

"I'm fine" I said. "I'm gonna play volleyball. Do you want to join me?" I asked him.

"Okay!" Momiji said while throwing up his arms. He grabbed my hand. "Come on!"

He dragged me over to Lizzy, Patty and Ayaka. Gary and Dru joined us. We bumped the ball around. Sandi and Zita came too. Then Nidhi joined. Our group was growing for volleyball at lunch. Sadly lunch ended and we had to go to class. I said bye to everyone except Lizzy and Julianne.

We walked to class together. Our class was locked so we stood outside. The guys were barking like seals and trying to get people to give them high five when someone walked past. I looked to see who was barking. I saw Greg, Evan and other guys. I found it quite amusing.

"They remind me of a pack of seals" I said to Lizzy and Julianne. "Felicia is being hella mean. She's spreading rumors about me. She's calling me a slut and a boyfriend stealer." Lizzy looked at me. Lizzy was wearing her soft purple jacket with blue pants.

"How do you know?" Lizzy asked.

"People are telling me. Patty told me and a few others" I replied. "It seriously pissing me off. I'm not a boyfriend stealer! And she stole my boyfriend. She flirts with any guy that my friends like and she thinks I'm a boyfriend stealer? She's totally messed up!" I was furious. "I lost trust in her. I can't trust her at all. And I hate being called a slut! She's the slut! I'm still a virgin! She isn't!" I stopped talking. I realized what I just said. "Sorry. I wasn't suppose to say, but you know what, I don't care. She's a back stabber. Why didn't I see this coming?!" I yelled out. I started to lecture myself.

Mr. Delculf came with his keys out.

"Sorry for the wait" He said while opening the door. He was tall with brown hair. He wore brown pants and a brown T-shirt. He opened the door and everyone walked in. I sat down at my desk. I looked out at the window. Thoughts were consuming my brain. Before I knew it, math class ended. I packed up my things and headed to my 6th period class. I had PE next.

I groaned. Anthony came up to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We have to run. I hate running" I groaned. I left Anthony and headed to the girls locker room. I got dressed in all black. I saw my friend Yuvashri. I went to talk to her.

"Hi!" I said to Yuvashri.

"Hey! What's up?" She responded while throwing her backpack into her pe locker. We went into the gym and got into our squads. My pe teacher came out. He wore a long, black jacket that had a yellow strip around the middle of the jacket.

"Okay. Today you're running 5 laps. Leaders, start the warm-ups" Mr. Meweany said. Everyone stood up and did jumping jacks, followed by pushups and sit-ups. Then we stretched. Everyone got up and headed outside to run.

The sun was bright but giving off heat. When I stood at the starting point, I felt sick. The air was humid and sticky from everyone sweating.

"READY! GO!" Mr. Meweany screamed while pushing the start button on his start timer. Everyone sped off. I was one of the few people in the back running. I was half way down with my first lap.

"I feel sick" I said under my breath. I looked down then back up. My head started to feel dizzy. My stomach didn't feel right, like I was about to barf. My skin shivered because a cold rush went through my body. My body couldn't take the heat anymore. I feel to the ground motionless. I saw someone stop then everything went black.

* * *

A/N 

Fixed the grammer, that's all. enjoy! 


	3. My Big Brother Came Back

My Big Brother Came Back

I was at some party. I didn't know anyone though. Then someone came up to me. He was tall with brown hair, bright blue eyes and he were wearing a blue robe.

"We're waiting for you" The man said. I stared at him.

"Who are you?" I asked. He smiled and his face faded away. I gasped. I reached out my head trying to grab him but he disappeared.

I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry. I looked up at the ceiling while waiting for my eyes to adjust to the setting. When it was clear, I sat up. I hit my head against the ceiling. Kyo was sitting at my desk.

He disappeared for a while and shows up out of no where. He was looking through something. Snoopy was lying at my feet, sleeping. I crawled over to my ladder and climbed down. Kyo heard me and turned around in my chair.

"Hey" he said. I just stared at him. Kyo looked at the clock. "I have to go. See you later." Kyo got up and walked out the door. I watched him leave then sat at my desk.

_I wonder if anyone knows that Kyo is here. But where is he going now? I should've stopped him but why didn't I? _I thought. I sighed and closed my eyes. _That dream. Who was that? Is that a real guy or just someone in my imagination?_ My thoughts kept jumping onto a different subject. I opened my eyes and looked at the time. The clock showed 3:00 p.m. Yuki should be home soon.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I said. Yuki came in followed by Tohru.

"Sara? Is it okay if Tohru stays in your room?" Yuki asked.

"Sure" I said.

"And Sara? Are you okay? I heard what happened at school today. You shouldn't have pushed yourself" Yuki said sounding concerned.

"I'm fine. I just passed out. That's all. Anyway, did you see . . . " Just when I was going to ask about Kyo, Kyo fell right through my roof. I sighed.

"Great" I said under my breath. "Now I have to fix my roof again." Tohru heard me. She looked over at me.

"TIME TO DIE RAT BOY!" Kyo was about to strike. Tohru stared to panic.

"Don't worry about them" I said to her. I smiled at her. Shigure came home.

"I'M HOME!" he yelled.

"Come on. Let's go eat" I said while pulling her arm.

"Shouldn't we stop them!" Tohru said with a panic in her voice.

"Nah. It will end soon." I turned to her. "Don't worry. They'll be fine. Let me hide some things" I said. I ran around hiding all my breakable stuff in my closet.

Kyo kept trying to kick Yuki but missed every time.

"You're pathetic" Yuki said to Kyo. Kyo was getting more pissed off.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Kyo said while throwing his last, hard kick.

"NO!" Tohru said. Tohru ran to him and put her arms around him. Before we knew it, Kyo was a cat. Tohru fell onto his clothes.

"Stupid cat" Yuki said under his breath. I sighed. Shigure came running in. He first stopped Tohru on the floor.

"Hello Tohru" Shigure said. Then he spotted an orange kitty on the floor. I walked toward him and grabbed him.

"Now look what you got us into. Hope you're happy" I said to him.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled. Shigure sighed. Tohru was confused. She stood up really fast.

"Oh my gosh! Did I kill him? What did I do!?" Tohru cried out. Tohru got dizzy and fell toward Shigure. Shigure caught her but he turned into a brown dog.

"Mrs. Honda! Please calm down" Yuki shouted with concern. He grabbed Tohru. But then he turned into a grey rat. Tohru sat in the middle of the room, confused.

"I'll explain" I said. "Well, you know the Zodic story right?" I asked Tohru. Tohru nodded. I went on with the story. "Well, Yuki is the rat, Shigure is the dog and Kyo is the cat. Well, I'm not part of the same Zodic as they are. I'm part of the Persian Zodic. I'm year of the cat. There's a cat on my Zodic but not on theirs. Anyway, there's more people in the Zodic" I explained.

Tohru sat on the floor confused. Then a crashing sound followed by smoke suddenly happened. Kyo, Yuki and Shigure returned to their normal selves, except for one thing. They were naked.

I went to fetch their clothes. Tohru was staring at the wall disgusted. I gave them their clothes then went to grab Tohru. I grabbed her arm and tugged. She looked at me.

"Come on, let's leave so they could dress" I told her. She got up and left the room with me. We went into the kitchen. I watched her look around the kitchen. Shortly afterward Kyo, Yuki and Shigure entered the kitchen.

"I'm hungry" Shigure said. Kyo was pissed off because he didn't beat Yuki yet. Someone's stomach grumbled.

"Tohru is going to cook and clean" Yuki said. I nodded.

"But I'll cook cookies and brownies" I said. Kyo smiled.

"You still make your delicious cookies?" Kyo asked. I giggled.

"Of course" I replied. "I'm going to clean up my room" I said while grabbing Kyo. "And you're coming with me to fix the ceiling you broke! Damn Cat." Snoopy followed me. I looked down. "Not you Snoopy. Sorry."

Kyo and I walked down the hall to my room. I let Kyo go and went to the closet. I grabbed my vacuum and plugged it in. I went to get a bag. Kyo followed.

"What happened today?" Kyo asked.

"I fainted. That's all" I responded.

"I know there's more. I can hear it in your voice. You're hiding something from me." I grabbed a bag and sped off back to my room.

"Fix the ceiling" I demanded him.

"I will! Tell me the truth."

"Fine! I had a strange dream. Is that enough?"

"What was it about?"

"It was very strange" I said while thinking about it. I didn't understand the dream at all. I'm usually good at decoding dreams. Why can't I decode this one?

"So, tell me little sister!"

"A man who was tall with brown hair, bright blue eyes and wearing a blue robe said something to me. He said to me 'We're waiting for you' or something like that. Everyone was dancing and laughing behind him. It was like he was my God for my Zodic" My voice faded when I ended my sentence.

I thought about the first time I explained to Kyo about what happened to the Persian Zodic. I told him 2 years ago.

-Flashback-

Kyo was sitting on the couch daydreaming. I came up to him.

"Hey Kyo. Watcha doing?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Just thinking. Hey Sara, if you're part of the Zodic how come you don't have a New Year's celebration like my Zodic. Do you even know other members of the Persian Zodic?" Kyo asked me. I sighed.

"I wish I knew. But I don't. In the myth, they say that something happened. God separated us, but not for long. Only until he comes back to us finding us in the world. Pulling us together for a celebration. Sadly we don't know what he looks like. But he's powerful" I explained. Kyo grabbed me.

"He won't ever get my little sister" Kyo yelled while tackling me next after grabbing me. I screamed then laugh. His words just hit me.

"Little sister? You never called me that before" I told him.

"Well, it's true, isn't it? You're like a little sister to me." I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, you're my big brother" I said. He chuckled then got off.

-End of Flashback-

I return to present time. Kyo was poking me with a stick. I turned toward him. He had an evil grin on his face and cackling. I whacked his hand.

"Stop that!" I shouted.

"Well! You were just standing there with a gaze look!" Kyo argued. I looked up. Kyo was done fixing the roof. Sadly it was only a patch job.

"I'm taking money out of your account to fix the ceiling" I said to him as I look at the patch job.

Tohru and Yuki came in with bags. Tohru looked really nervous.

"Are you sure I'm not imposing?" Tohru asked. Yuki smiled.

"Don't worry Mrs. Honda" Yuki responded.

"How a bout this?" Shigure said. "We'll leave you with the cooking and cleaning and let you stay in Sara's room. Do you like that deal?"

"Yes" Tohru replied. Tohru put down her stuff. Yuki and Shigure left the room.

"I made some room for your clothes in the closet. And you get to sleep on the bottom bunk" I said to her in my sweet voice.

"Thank you so much" Tohru said while bowing down. The doorbell rang. I looked at my door. Kyo came in shortly after.

"You friend Patty wants to know if you want to come hang out and go shopping today" Kyo said. I smiled.

"I'll come! Tell her I'll be out in a minute." Kyo left and headed back to the living room. I went to help Tohru.

"Don't worry about it. Go see your friend. I'll be fine" Tohru told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Tohru beamed at me.

"Yes. I'll be fine. Go enjoy yourself." I gave Tohru a hug than ran to get my purse in my closet.

"I'll be back before dinner" I said. "I have my cell phone with me. The number is on my desk if you need to reach me." I headed down the hall. I saw Patty. She got taller and taller every step I took when I got closer.

"Patty!!!!!" I squealed on top of my lungs. I ran toward her with my arms opened.

"Sara!!!" Patty squealed. She ran toward me. We ran into each other arms. Shigure smiled. Yuki and Kyo were annoyed.

"Let's go!" I said while taking Patty's arm. "So anyone else coming?" I asked.

"Yep! I dragged Lizzy, Sophie, Zita, Ayaka, Justin, Gary and uhhh . . . there's more. Hold on" Patty said while thinking. "Oh! Danny and Crissy!"

"Yay!" I yelled. We started walking toward the bus stop. Someone was sitting and talking to someone. They looked familiar. I looked harder. It was Lizzy and Justin. Patty saw them and started to run toward them. I followed her.

"Oh dear" Lizzy said while Justin and Lizzy took cover. Patty attacked Lizzy first for a hug then Justin. Justin looked terrified. Justin had his eyes closed then opened them when Patty finished hugging him. Justin relaxed.

"Ello" I said to them.

"Hey" Justin and Lizzy responded. I sat next to them.

"Let's get cookies!" I shouted. Everyone smiled. The bus came. We took out our passes and got on. We sat down.

"So Lizzy" I said. "Are you doing anything special with Gary sometime this weekend?" I asked her. Lizzy blushed.

"No. I have a lot of homework and he's busy" Lizzy answered. I was a little bit disappointed because it seems that Lizzy and Gary never have time alone to be with each other. At school they try but it doesn't last long. I'm happy that they're happy together.

_One day I'll find an opening in both their schedules so they could spend time together outside of school _I thought. I smiled at the thought and looked at my feet. I toned back into their conversation.

"There's someone new who's worse than Jen" Lizzy said. My jaw dropped. Justin looked at Lizzy then at me.

"What is her name?" I asked her.

"Belle. She's in our grade. But Jen hates her. Belle is taking all Jen's fame" Lizzy said with a grin. "But Belle is a lot worse than Jen."

"I haven't even heard about Jen" I said.

"Same" Patty and Justin both said. The bus stopped. We got up and got off the bus. We stood in front of the mall.

"Oh no" Lizzy said while staring at the front entrance.

"What?" I asked. Lizzy pointed someone out.


	4. Meeting Belle

Meeting Belle

A girl with straight, long black hair was standing at the entrance of the mall.

"It's Belle" Lizzy said. We got closer. Her laugh was like hearing someone put a fork on the board and made ear hurting nose. Belle turned around and spotted Lizzy. Her smile appeared.

I stared at her. She had rosy cheeks with light brown eyes. She wore long, dangle earrings with a pink tank top that showed her pierced belly button. Her brown skirt went up to her thigh making all the boys watched her bend down from behind.

"Well, don't be rude" Belle said to Lizzy. "Say hi to someone you know. But since I'm not rude, I'll say hi first. Hello Lizzy." Lizzy glared at her.

"Hi Belle" Lizzy said in returned.

"Is that it? I guess some people are rude. Besides, unlike you. I'm dating someone. And he's hot" Belle said with happiness in her voice. Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"At least I don't have to wear skimpy clothes to get guys" Lizzy sentence got cut off by Zita running toward her.

"LIZZY!" Crissie yelled following Zita. Belle laughed.

"At least my friends don't embarrass me" Belle responded to Lizzy.

"My friends don't embarrass me!" Lizzy was getting frustrated. Gary spotted us. Patty stepped away.

"Who's your boyfriend then?" Patty said. "A loser like you? Or maybe a bitch like you." Patty got closer to Belle. "Look, if you mess with my friend, your messing with me." Belle broke down laughing.

"How pathetic, using your friends to fight your battles. I'll see you tomorrow" Belle said. When Belle walked past Lizzy, she hit Lizzy's shoulder. Belle turned around. "Watch where you going!" Belle shouted. She laughed and walked off.

"She's a bitch" Justin said.

"I'll get her back for you" I said to Lizzy. "If she wants to mess with you, she'll have to go through me first. I can be a bitch."

"Don't worry about it" Lizzy said. "Let's go eat."

"Where shall we go?" Crissie asked.

"How bout Macaroni Grill!" Zita screamed out. I clapped and jumped up and down.

"Yeah!" I agreed. Everyone nodded. Macaroni Grill was across the street. Something tackled me from behind. I fell down to the ground. Someone was laughing. I looked up to see who it was. Momiji stood over me laughing at me.

"Sorry!" Momiji yelled out while pulling me up. "Where are you guys going?"

"To Macaroni Grill" Patty answered.

"Could I come?" Momiji asked.

"Sure" Justin replied.

"The More, the merrier" Patty said. I looked around to see if anyone showed up quietly. I spotted Ayaka. She was killing someone. I couldn't see them. They were behind a pole. I saw a glimpse of them when they moved. They had short, brown messy hair. He looked a little bit taller than Ayaka. He wore a long, grey shirt with blue pants. They I notice it was Dru.

"DRU!" I squealed. I ran through everyone and pounced on Dru.

"Oof!" Dru fell to the ground.

"Poor Dru" Justin said. I got up. I helped Dru up to his feet.

"Jeeze, I wasn't even prepared for that" Dru stated. I grinned.

"Is everyone here?" I asked them. Everyone looked around.

"Danny isn't here" Crissie said.

"Does anyone have Danny's phone number?" Zita asked everyone. Just when Zita said this, Danny came.

"Hey!" Danny called out. Everyone turned around. Danny ran toward us.

"Finally!" Zita shouted.

"Sorry" Danny said.

"Let's go people!" Crissie yelled out. Everyone headed toward Macaroni Grill. Everyone was laughing and talking. I looked away from everyone at the traffic.

"SARA! LOOK OUT!" One of my friends called out. I turned around. A car was speeding towards me. I froze not knowing what to do.

_MOVE! SARA MOVE! NOW! _I shouted at myself trying to get myself to move, but my body refused to do anything. The car was inches by me. Momiji started running towards me. I jumped up onto the car then hopped off the car. The car stopped. Someone got out.

He had white, shiny hair. His hair looked silky to me. He looked at me. His eyes looked innocent but mysterious. He came running toward me.

"Sorry about that" He apologized. His eyes met mine. He had dark blue eyes. His skin was beige. "You're cute" He said. I blushed. He helped me up. People around us were honking.

"GET OFF THE ROAD!" Someone yelled out of their car.

"Where are you going?" The guy asked ignoring the car.

"Macaroni Grill" I answered.

"I'll join you. You better get going. Your friends are waiting for you. I'll go park my car that isn't in the way." The guy smiled and walked away. I turned around and ran toward everyone.

"So Sara. Who was that?" Crissie asked with suspiciously. I shrugged. Momiji grabbed my hand. I looked up at me.

"Are you sure you don't know him?" Momiji asked.

"I don't. But for some odd reason, I have this feeling that I'm supposed to know him" I told Momiji. Momiji looked into my eyes for sensing any guilt in my eyes. Momiji looked away.

I looked over at Gary and Lizzy. They were holding hands like usual. Justin next to Lizzy talking to them. Danny, Zita and Crissie were skipping and singing.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder. I jumped quickly and turned around. It was the guy from the street. He was much taller than I was. He looked about 6'1". He let go but followed us in.

I looked around the waiting room. There was a window next to me with desserts on the shelves. I looked straight a head at the waitress.

"Hello. How many?" The waitress asked us.

"I think about 12 or 13 people" Dru answered. The waitress had dirty blonde, short hair. Her lip was pierced. She grabbed the menus and started to walk toward a table.

At the back of the room were booths. The whole restaurant was red with Greek paintings everywhere.

"Follow me please" The lady said. She moved 3 tables together. We sat down. She gave each of us a menu. "Your waiter will be right with you." She walked away.

The guy sat next to me. Momiji sat on the other side of me. Momiji kept looking at the guy. Momiji moved closer to me to whisper something in my ear.

"I don't trust that guy" he whispered. I agreed. I never saw some guy who didn't know any of us just come to lunch with us before.

The guy put down his menu. Everyone went quiet. The guy blushed.

"Oh! How rude I am. I didn't introduce myself properly. My name is Zad Harashi" He said. I noticed something unique about him.

"Are you Persian?" I asked him before I could stop myself. Zad smiled.

"Well, now that you mention it, I am" Zad responded. He looked at me then got serious. "I need to talk to you alone." Momiji was starting to either get jealous or just a little bit protective. Either way he stood up fast.

"Why?" Momiji demanded.

"It's something that doesn't concern you."

"Anything that concerns Sara concerns me too!" I grabbed Momiji's arm.

"Don't worry about it" I said to Momiji. "I can take care of myself." Momiji gave me a strange look than sat back down.

"Okay but if he does anything to you scream and I'll come save you" Momiji told me. I smiled and nodded at him. I got up and followed Zad outside. I stared up at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"You're part of the Persian Zodic aren't you?" Zad questioned. I felt strange at this question. I didn't know what to do. People aren't supposed to find out what Zodic I am nor found out that it actually exists.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked turning away. "I'm not! Okay!"

"Yes you are! I can tell. I'm part of the Zodic too. I'm the year of the Rat. Did you have that dream?" I turned to him with fear in my eyes.

"What dream?"

"The dream about the guy with a robe and there was a part behind him" Zad explained. Someone came out.

"Sorry to interrupt but we're ordering food. So come in if you want anything" Zita said. Zita ran off.

"Look, let's discuss this later. I want food" I said to him. He nodded in agreement. We walked back into the restaurant and took a seat. I ordered my food and he did the same. Momiji took my hand.

"That guy didn't do anything to you did he?" Momiji asked with concerned in his eyes. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, he didn't" I informed Momiji.

Everyone stared at Zad. Zad felt uncomfortable.

"So" Crissie said. "How do you know Sara?"

"I meet her on the street when I almost ran her over" He said. I looked at him. My cell-phone started to ring. My cell phone was playing 'Forbidden Love' by Madonna. It was one of her new songs. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sara. Are you busy then" someone asked on the other side of the line.

"Well, I'm about to eat. Who is this?" I asked them.

"Shigure. After you finish eating could you come home. Well, to the Sohma household. There's a meeting about what Tohru saw today" Shigure answered.

"Ah. Okay. Bye" I hung up. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Everyone was busy talking. I looked down at everyone.

"Sara" Justin said. I wasn't paying attention to anyone. "Sara" He said again. I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" I stared at him for a little bit thinking.

"Don't worry" I said smiling. "It's nothing important."

I turned away from everyone.

_I can't believe this. Kyo always ruined things but I still I love him as a brother. _I waited for my food in silence. Someone grabbed my hand again but held it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Momiji asked. The waitress came with some food. Zita got pizza with different kind of toppings like mushrooms. Crissie shared the pizza with Zita. Danny got spaghetti and Dru got pasta. I couldn't see what kind of pasta he got though.

"I don't know really. I have to go to the main house" I told Momiji. Momiji had fear in his eyes.

"To see who?" He asked me. I looked away.

"Akito" I responded. He knew I have to see someone every time I go to the main house.

"I'll come with you. I want to make sure you're okay."

"Don't worry" I assured Momiji. "He can't do anything to me."

"Why?" I looked over at Momiji again.

"Because he can't manipulate me. I'm not in the Sohma family. I'm not the member of the Chinese Zodic. I'm the member of the Persian Zodic" I told him. A small smile started on Momiji's face.

"I'll walk you there since I have to go back home anyway."

My meatball lasagna sat in front of me. I grabbed my fork and dug in. Everyone fell silent while eating.

"It's quiet" Lizzy said.

"Break the awkward silence" I replied. Ayaka threw a dry lettuce at Justin. Justin threw it back at her. Ayaka started laughing really hard.

"You guys!" Lizzy shouted. "You're gonna get us kicked out! Stop!"

"HEY!" Zita yelled over them. "Stop!" Justin and Ayaka both stopped.

A waiter came to our table. He was tall with brown hair. He wore black pants, white, long shirt and a red vest.

"Please keep it down over here. You're disturbing the other guests" he said. He made it sound like we were at some hotel. He turned around and walked away.

We were back in silence. I finished my food. I brought out my purse. I looked for my wallet. When I found it, I took out $10.00. I poked Patty. She flinched and looked at me.

"Here. This is my half. I have to go" I told Patty. Patty took it and put it in the middle of the table.

"Where are you going?" She asked. I stood up. No one took notice.

"I got to go to the main house" I told her. She nodded. Momiji finished. He did the same as I did.

I waited for him at the door. He came skipping along.

"Did you want to say bye to anyone?" He asked me.

"Yeah, but they're busy. I don't want to disturb them while they're eating. I'll see them on Monday anyway" I answered. He grabbed my hand. I smiled and looked away blushing.

_I hope Akito won't do anything to Kyo for his idiotic move._ I grew worried. I didn't want Kyo to face Akito. Kyo feared Akito. All the Sohma's except Shigure feared Akito. The Sohma people who are part of the Zodic anyway. But at the end Shigure is scared of him as well. He would never stand up to him.

Author Note

I know it's a bad way tot end the chapter, and and i kinda missed up on the gramemr check TT sorry, but but if there's any spelling or grammer that i missed and it bothers u tell me so i can fix it. Ch. 5 is like continue of the main house i ended here cause it was 9 pgs. long and so i thought by the time i finish it would've been 15 pgs. long probably and i didn't want to torture u so yeah! enjoy oh! and u'll learn more of the Persian Zodic later on in the story, and yes there is a Persian Zodic, there's a Persian New Year too, it's March 21 i think, i'll check with me dad. HUGS!


	5. The Main House Meeting

The Main House Meeting

We reached the main house.

"Thank you for walking me here. It was fun" I said to him. Momiji gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Call me when you get home and tell me what happened. Tell me everything. Well, I'll leave you here for now. Auf Wiedersehen!" He said to me. He turned around and skipped off. I watched him skip around the corner singing to himself.

I turned to face the front door. Before I knocked someone, opened it. Shigure stood there smiling at me.

"You're missing all the fun! Come in" He said while grabbing my arm. He dragged me in. Before I knew it, I was in Hatori's office. Hatori was sitting at the table drinking coffee. The coffee smelled really good but I'm not much of a coffee person.

"Akito has been waiting for you" Hatori said. I nodded. Akito is scared of me for some reason. I don't know why. I left the house and went toward Akito's room.

His room was separate from the house. The main house is huge. I thought about the past when I first came to the main house.

-Flashback-

Shishou was holding my hand. He smiled at me. I was only 5 years old. Akito was 7 years old.

Shishou's hair was really long. He had it pulled back. I loved playing with his hair. It was fun.

Shishou bends down. His hair fell to the side of his face. I looked up at him.

"You're going to meet Akito. He's a head of the Sohma family. He's the one who let you join the family" Shishou said in a cheerful tone. But in his cheerful tone was fear. I knew he was scared that Akito would say hurtful things to me.

I looked at the ground shyly. He stood up and opened the door. I looked up at Akito. Akito stared at me like an alien.

Shishou pushed me inside.

"Akito, This is Sara. She's part of the Persian Zodic. She is the year of the cat" Shishou explained to him. I bowed.

"Nice to meet you" I said in a high pitched, soft voice. I was very shy. I usually ran away or hide every time I meet someone. Akito came toward me.

My eyes widen with worry. Then he expanded his arms and put them around me.

"You don't have to bow. You're family. But you'll never join my Zodic. Shishou" Akito said turning to look up at him. Shishou looked down at him. "Leave me alone with Sara. We need to talk."

I looked up at Shishou. I tried to send him a message saying don't leave but Shishou left. He closed the door behind me. I turned to face Akito. Akito beamed at me. His smile looked cold. I started to shiver. I didn't if it's from the cold or I'm scared.

"So" Akito said while trying to break the silence. "Tell me about the Persian Zodic."

"Well, right now I know that there are more people who are part of the Zodic out there. We have the same animals as you except we don't have the year of the Rabbit. We have the year of the cat. We all of something special we could do. Everyone in the Persian Zodic has there own power. Like I can do stuff with my mind. But I'm Wiccan. I do good stuff to help people and the earth. I don't like people who harm people and the earth.

"If I had 3 wishes, one would be to protect my friends. Second one would be to be able to save the earth and third would be to make my friends happy.

"Anyway, the one thing we all can do is change into the whatever year we are. Like I can change into a cat" I explained to him. Akito smirked then started to frown.

I looked into his dark brown almost black eyes. His eyes were filled with fear. He looked away. We stood silent for the rest of my visit.

-End of Flashback-

I look up at the door. I got closer and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Akito said. I opened the door and walked. He laid on the ground staring at the ceiling. Akito turned over to his side and stared up at me.

His eyes looked empty. His hair was black but in a mess. He wore a long dark brown robe. Akito stood up to give me a hug.

"How are you Akito?" I asked him.

"Sick as always. I hate this weather" Akito says while opening the window. He looked out.

"I think it's beautiful. You should come to the forest with me sometime or the beach. It would be fun. You're always sick because you never get enough sunlight" I said to him. Akito whips around to face me. He was going to say something but then decided to drop the subject.

"How's everything with you?" he asked. Usually he was mean and hurtful to the other Zodic but doesn't do anything to me.

"I'm okay. I have a question. How come you're scared of me?" I asked him. He stares at me with disbelief. "Do you not love me?" A grin showed upon his face. He walked toward with a weird look I couldn't explain.

He gently put his hand on my cheek and stroke my check. I felt strange.

"Of course I love you. I'm not scared of you. Why do you think that?" he questioned me. I looked away. He raised my chin and forced me to look into his cruel eyes.

"Just wondering" I answered. "So Shigure told me you wanted to talk to me about what happened today?" I asked him. This day felt like it would take forever to end. It was getting dark outside.

"We already took care of that. Don't worry about it. Tell me about this Tohru girl that is living in your room" Akito asked. I looked away then back at him.

"She's really nice. I like her" I told him.

"Good. You're allowed to go" Akito said to me. I bowed then left the room. I knocked on Hatori's door. He opened it.

"I'll give you a ride home. Shigure already left" Hatori told me.

"Thank you" I said smiling. Hatori grinned back then turned around to grab his keys. After he got his keys then he walked in front of me. I shut the door and followed him.

I looked at his car. It was a red Honda model 1990. I got into the car.

"Nice car" I commented.

"Thanks. So anything new?" Hatori said trying to make a conversation.

"Not really. There's going to be a dance. It's going to be really fun" I said. I explained about the dance to him.

Before I knew it, we were in front of Shigure's house. I got out and thanked Hatori for the ride. I closed the door and headed up to the front door. When I opened the door, something flew by leaving a huge gust of wind hitting me. The wind threw me off my feet. I landed on the ground.

I got back up my feet. Someone grabbed me and used me as a shield.

"Sara! HELP ME!" Kyo shouted. The next thing I knew I got pushed into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. Then I saw Kagura. I sighed.

_Great, it's not like this house was crazy and loud enough. _I ran into the kitchen where Tohru was making something.

"What are you making?" I asked her. She was putting something in the oven.

"I wanted to try a new recipe. I like your cookbooks. You cook?" Tohru asked me in a cheerful voice.

"I cook desserts. Sadly it takes me longer to make something then most people" I told her.

"STOP!" I heard Shigure yell. "YOU'RE BREAKING MY HOUSE!" I chuckled. I went out to the living room to see if Kyo was all right.

Kagura was hugging him now and petting him. Kyo looked dead like a zombie but I knew he was a live.

"Are you okay Kyo?" I asked him. He didn't answer. Kagura let go of him. Kyo scooted away from her.

"Sorry about that. It just that he left for so long. But now we're reunited" Kagura said in a charming away. Kyo crossed his arms and looked away.

"Why don't you stay here for a night" Shigure suggested. Kyo jumped 3 feet in the air.

"WHAT?!" Kyo shouted. Kyo's face turned red.

"Now, now Kyo. You need to be happier. Your lover is spending the night. But" Shigure looks at Kagura. "You have to stay in your room."

"You can sleep my room" I told Kagura. Kagura picked up my cat Snoopy. "I can sleep in Kyo's room."

"That's okay" Kagura said.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. She nodded and grinned.

Tohru came in with plates.

"The cake is going to be ready soon. Is everything alright?" Tohru asked everyone.

"We're fine" Yuki said. Tohru went back into the kitchen. I got up.

"Kagura, you're welcome to borrow my pjs" I said. Kagura stood up. Snoopy was wrapped in her arms.

I opened my closet. One side of the closet is Tohru's and the other side is mine. I pulled out a pink panther pajama outfit.

"That's cute" Kagura said. I handed it to her and smiled.

"Here you can borrow this" I told her. I looked around for my pink short shorts and an Evanescence T-shirt that was XL. The T-shirt is huge on me. I'm only a size small/medium. I closed my closet and turned to stare at Kyo.

"So" Kagura said trying to make a conversation.

"So what do you like about my brother? I always wondered" I asked her. Kagura's face lit up.

" I love everything about him" Kagura said with enthusiasm. I looked into her brown eyes. Her dark brown hair was half way up. She took down her hair. Her hair went a little bit past her shoulders.

Kyo came into my room. Kagura jumped up. Before I knew, Kagura and Kyo were running around the house.

"STOP!" I heard Shigure scream. "YOUR BREAKING THE HOUSE!" I couldn't help but laugh.

I left my room and headed to the living room. Everything went quiet. When I got into the living room I saw Kyo half dead. Kagura was struggling him in a hug.

"So Kyo" I said. "What were you going to tell me" I asked him.

"One of your friends is on the phone" Kyo said softly to me. Kagura let go of him.

I went into the hall and saw the phone off the jack. I picked it up.

"Ello?" I asked over the phone.

"Hey Sara, It's meeeeeee!" Patty yelled over the phone.

"Ello luv. What's up?" I asked her.

"I gave Zad your phone number and mine too" Patty said. I laughed.

"Why did you give him mine?" I asked her.

"Because he asked. But I also gave him mine just for fun. He's hella hot. I want him" Patty joked around.

"You can have him."

"I can? Really? YAY!" Patty got really excited. I heard my cell phone go off in my room.

"Patty, I got to go. Sorry. I'll see you . . . " I stopped for a second to think. "Today is Friday so Monday!" We hung up. I ran over to my room and picked up my phone.

"Ello?" I said to them.

"Hey" A guy said on the other side. He had a low voice. My eyes widen.

"Who's this?" I asked him.

"Guess" The guy said.


	6. The Mystery Call

The Mystery Call

I thought to myself. Who the hell is this?

"Uhh . . . Justin? Gary? Sam?" I said naming off some of my guy friends.

"Nope. Zad" He answered back. I looked out my window. Outside was dark. I heard the crickets in the distance.

"Ello Zad. What's up?"

"What is your special power?" Zad asked.

"My special power? I'm not telling. What is yours?" I asked back.

"Not telling unless you tell."

"Then we're both mysterious to each other" I joked.

"Tell me about your friend Patty." I looked away from my window onto my laptop.

"I love Patty. She's sooooooo fun to hang out with. Why? Do you like her? I can probably hook you up with her" I told him.

"No, no, no. I'm just asking. I think she's pretty. I don't know her though. I'm thinking about calling her. What do you think?"

"DO IT! I dare you."

An awkward silence hung over the line.

"Well . . . that was awkward" I said.

"I'll talk to you later. If I call her I demand a hug or!" Zad stopped in the middle of his sentence. Suspense builds up in my mind.

"Or what?" I finally asked.

"A kiss on the cheek" Zad said. My eyes got really wide.

"I'm dating Momiji" I stated.

"So, it your point is?"

"I don't cheat on my boyfriends. I'm sorry but I'm heading off to bed" I lied. My stomach felt sick. I didn't know why I felt sick and offended. I just did.

"Okay. Well, can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Depends" I said.

"I like you a lot. Too bad you're taken. But I also like Patty. I'll give her a ring. Night."

"Night" I responded and hung up.

How could he like me? What's so special about me? I'm ugly. I'm mean and not fun to hang out with nor talk too at all. I went into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. All my hate came pouring out at once.

Everything I see in and out side of myself is ugly to me. I stared at a girl with brown curly hair, with blonde on the ends. Green eyes with beige skin. I closed the door and looked into the mirror.

I closed my eyes and screamed. I held all my anger in and now it's coming out all at once. Tears came streaming down my face.

I heard someone running toward the bathroom. I hurried and locked the door. Someone knocked on the door.

"Are you okay in there?!" I heard Yuki ask on the other side of the door. I sniffed and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone!" I screamed. I turned my head toward the door. I waited for the footsteps to come but instead I heard banging.

"SARA!" Kyo shouted. I stood back then started to move back. I started to sob. More anger filled inside me. I grew hot. I wanted to break everything, throw everything around and watch it break. I tripped over the tub and fell in.

"It's all my fault!" I shouted. "Everything that happened is my fault!"

They banging grew louder. The door started to break.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed louder. The door flew open. I looked away. Kyo came rushing in. I turned into my cat form. I look up at Kyo.

Tears were streaming down my furry cheeks. Kyo took me in his arms and left the bathroom. He started to pet me. I wanted to fall a sleep.

Kyo went into his room and shut his door. He sat on his bed. His bed was orange but neat. He laid me down across his lap. He pets my head. I drifted to sleep in his lap.

ÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅ

I woke up staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't think straight. I sat up. Kyo was sitting at his desk reading something. I rubbed my head. My head pounded. Felt like a hammer was hitting against my head.

Kyo turned around and stared at me. I looked down and realized I was naked.

"I'll get you your clothes from your closet. You're lucky it's Saturday. What do you want to wear?" He asked me.

"Black. I can go get them myself" I said. I got up and walked to my room. I couldn't remember much from last night. All I remember was hanging up with Zad and then after that was a blur.

I opened my closet and looked around for black. I found my black skirt that was multi layered. I found my Ron shirt and put it on. I went into the bathroom and found my pajamas on the ground. I picked them up and looked in the mirror.

My hair wasn't messy. Looked neat like I brushed it already. I grabbed a hair tie and pulled up my hair with the side ponytail. I brushed my teeth and face and headed toward the kitchen for breakfast.

Kyo grabbed my arm and pulled me into his room. I stared up at him. He stared back.

"What happened last night?" He asked me. I stared at him with a blank face.

"What?" I questioned.

"You went all crazy. I never saw you that way. What happened?" He asked again.

"I can't remember anything that happened after I hung up with Zad" I answered.

"Who's Zad?" Kyo crossed his arms. I looked at his orange hair and orange eyes.

"He's part of the Persian Zodic. He's the year of the Rat" I explained. Kyo frowned.

"I don't like this at all and forbid you to talk to him! Kyo responded. I laughed.

"You can't forbid me to do anything. You left for a while. Remember?" I replied. "I'm still pissed at you for leaving me. You left me alone. So I'm not listening to you. You have to figure out how to say you're sorry for leaving me. And I don't accept apologizes from you."

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because you always say 'I'm Sorry' but then leave me again. I'm sick of it." Anger grew within me. I try to hide it.

Tohru knocked on the door.

"Breakfast is ready!" Tohru exclaimed cheerfully.

"I'm going to eat breakfast" I muttered. I dismissed the argument by leaving the room.

I sat at the table. I relaxed and started to eat.

Everything was happening so fast. Why can't I just have one day that nothing happens.

Someone knocked on the door. Tohru got up.

"I"ll get it!" Tohru left the room.

I looked down at my plate. I wanted to fly away from here. What is wrong with me? Is there something coming that is bad? I'm I going to relive something?

Tohru came back. She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"It's for you" She said with sadness in her voice.

I got up and went to the door. A man with messy, dirty blonde hair, and dark brown eyes stared at me. He was a grey suit with a red tie.

"Are you Miss Naser?" The guy asked. I nodded. "I'm sorry but I have terrible news for you." He looked at the ground. I couldn't help but watch him.

* * *

A/N

Uhhh...thinks oh yeah! i don't know if there's any emotion in it. it's really dramatic but my character when i'm alone i just blow up randomly, scary actaully but anyways, hope you all liked it


	7. What is the Bad News?

"What is the bad news?" I asked him. He looked at me then looked away.

"Your boyfriend is in the hospital" He said. I studied him hoping he was lying or it was just a bad dream.

"Momiji is in the hospital? Why?"

"His side started to hurt every time he breathed. Apparently he have to get his appendix taken out. He's getting surgery in less than an hour." I looked at him with disbelief.

One of my best friends is going to have back surgery during the summer. I'm scared for her life. I can't lose her to an operation. And I can't lose Momiji to an operation either. I love them both.

"Can I come to see him?" I wondered.

"Yes. Of course you can but you won't see him after the surgery" The guy told me.

Someone grabbed my shoulders from behind.

"I'll take her to the hospital. You can go now" Kyo averred. The guy nodded he's head and left.

Kyo let go of me.

"Go put on some shoes. We're leaving in 5minutes" Kyo ordered. I did as he told me to do.

Why does Kyo want to go with me? He doesn't like Momiji at all. Maybe he does like Momiji a little bit but doesn't want to show it. Who knows I thought.

I grabbed my pink flip-flops and headed back to the door. I slipped them on and waited for Kyo to come back. Kyo ran back to me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me through the door and shut it behind us.

"How come you want to come with me to the hospital?" I questioned him.

"Because I want to keep an eye on you. Plus I want to spend some time with you to apologize to you. Now I know why you're mad at me. You're mad at me because I never spend time with you. I always leave you to go train myself.

"Besides I missed you" Kyo said. I smiled.

I love Kyo as a brother. I know all his sides. Right now he's showing his compassion and sensitive side. I wish he could show this side of him to Yuki but sadly Yuki and Kyo fight a lot. They loathe each other with all their passion.

"What happened last night?" Kyo asked me again. I looked away from him. I was getting frustrated with him. He kept bringing last night up.

"Look. I don't know, okay? Everything is a blur. So move on with your life. Momiji's is getting surgery and I'm worried. I don't want to lose him. Even though only a few people die out of 1000 but what if Momiji is one of those few people? I can't lose him too" I told Kyo. Kyo stared at me.

"Wait . . . what?" Kyo's jaw dropped.

"Nothing" I said while looking away. The doctor came through the hospital door. He had a white jacket on, wore glasses and had grey hair.

"Momiji made it through the surgery. You can go see him now" Doctor instructed.

A new feeling washed over me. A huge grin came across my face. I run toward the door.

"Wait!" The doctor yelled out. Too late. I smacked right into the door making a huge bang sound. I stayed quiet for a couple minutes.

"Ow" I finally said with a late reaction. The doctor opened the door that was in front of me.

"Fellow me please." The doctor leads the way. I looked at rooms that the door was opened too. One lady was crying over someone's body. Another room someone was going into because the lady on the bed was giving birth.

We walked into a colorful room. The room had bunnies everywhere. The bunnies were different colored. The background color was blue.

"Yay!" Momiji cried when he saw me. Momiji sat up on his bed. His eyes were red from sleeping. He must have just woken up. I gave Momiji a hug.

"I'll leave you two alone" the doctor said while he walked out the door. I smiled at Momiji.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked. Momiji looked up at me with a look in his eyes. I couldn't figure out what he was feeling.

"I'm just drugged a little bit, that's all" Momiji assured me. I was a little worried because I never seen Momiji looked so calm before.

My cell phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I picked up my cell phone.

"Hello?" I said over the line.

"Hi! It's Lizzy. I was wondering if you're busy in the afternoon?" Lizzy asked me. I looked at Momiji.

"What time are they letting you out?" I asked Momiji.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Lizzy is going to ask me something" I told him.

"What is she asking?" Momiji wondered. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Why?" I asked Lizzy.

"Oh. Ummm . . . " Lizzy paused. I started hearing voices in the background. A new voice came on.

"So we could go shopping!" Someone shouted.

"I don't know. Let me check" I told them. I looked down at Momiji. Momiji heard what they said. He smiled.

"Go shopping and have fun!" Momiji said. He got very perky.

"But I don't want to leave you" I responded.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! I should be able to leave by dinner time!"

I looked at him then at my cell phone. Sympathy was in my eyes.

"Are you completely, utterly sure?" I didn't want to leave him not knowing his real thoughts.

"Go! Or I'll pout!" Momiji made the puppy dog face trying to persuade me to go shopping. I gave in and put the phone to my ear and spoke.

"Okay. I'm in. What time should I meet you guys at the mall?" I questioned them.

"In 10 minutes!" Patty yelled over the phone. The line clicked and I hung up.

"Okay. I have 10 minutes to get to the mall. I'll walk. The mall is only a block or two away" I said out loud to myself.

Momiji grabbed my hand. His eyes became soft and full of love.

"Be careful, okay?" He said. I nodded and grinned.

I wait back into the waiting room. Kyo was flipping through a magazine. I sat next to him.

"I'm going to the mall. You can go home" I told Kyo. Kyo nodded and got up. He left and shortly after I got up.



I walked through the glass doors and looked around and was in the middle of the food court. I saw Burger King at one end. Then an Italian restaurant called Sbarro, Panda express, The Great Steak, and other places. In between Panda express and The Great steak place was Sears.

I scanned the crowd for my friends. The food court was very loud. Babies and kids were screaming and crying. Everyone was chatting away to each other or on the phone.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around expecting Patty or Zita but instead I was face to face with Zad. Zad smiled. I looked away.

"What do you want?" I asked him. I avoided any eye contact.

"Looking for Patty. That's all" He replied.

All of a sudden, something or someone tackled me.

"Sara!" Patty yelled while giving me a choking hug. She released me and I started gasping for air.

I heard someone laughing behind us. The laugh was high pitched like nails screeching on the chalk board. Zad, Patty and I turned around.

Belle stood there smiling like she saw someone fall stupidly.

"So, you must be Lizzy's friends?" Belle asked. I looked away. No one answered. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue or am I too hot for you guys? Ew. Are you in love with me or something?"

I started to laugh at her.

"Who would love you? No one loves a whore" I said to her.

Belle frowned.

"And what are you? Innocent? Ha! You're the one who wears short skirts and too tight of shirts" Belle spat out.

Lizzy ran over to us. Followed by Zita, Danny and Chrissy.

"What's going on?" Chrissy asked.

"It's that bitch" I responded while pointing at Belle.

"So, Lizzy. I heard you were going to the dance with Gary" Belle told Lizzy. Belle snickered.

"So what if I am going to the dance with Gary?" Lizzy questioned.

"At least Gary goes grope Lizzy to death unlike your dates" I added.

Belle laughed.

"At least I have a hot body" Belle sneered.

"Well, no one wants your body. It's too fat. We all weigh less than you. How much do you weigh? 200 pounds I'm guessing" I said. "Besides, we have way better grades than you."

"Ha! I have A's, B's, C's and a couple D's" Belle argued.

"We don't care. Plus Lizzy is a straight A student unlike you. Plus she loves Gary. You just like guys who have the hots for you" I replied.

Danny pulled on my shoulder.

"Let's go" Danny told us. We agreed and started to leave.

"Aw. What's wrong? Are you guys to smart to fight me?" Belle snickered. I flipped her off and left with everyone.

"What a loser" Patty said.

"Yeah. She's ugly. She have to wear 10 pounds of make-up to make her look a little pretty" I told everyone. "Well, anyway. Let's not let that effect the rest of our day. Let's go shopping!" I shouted. I throw my fist into the air.

* * *

A/N 

Okay! So i was trying to spell that word that is in your body, on ur side. the one that some ppl have to get removed. yeah! anyway, i think my grammer has got better, i think. sorry it took so long to post ch. 7! enjoy! 


	8. Shopping For Dance

"What to get for the dance" I whispered to myself.

We passed by different jewelry stories.

"Let's check out Nordstrom" Nidhi said.

"Do you know if we have to dress formally?" Lizzy asked us.

"It says formal. They're sending out the info Monday. They said it's going to be only 7th and 8th graders only. So they're making it formal.

"Charge!" Patty shouted. She grabbed Ayaka's arm. Ayaka grabbed mine then I grabbed Danny's.

I rushed over to the shoes. I spotted gorgeous shoes toward the exit. They were gold evening sandals. The shoes were shiny gold, with 3 ½" high heels.

"Good evening miss. How can I help you?" A lady with a tag name Monica.

"Hi. Do you have those shoes in size 7 ½?" I asked her.

"Yes. I'll go fetch them for you" She answered.

I looked at the prince. They were $59.95. My mouth dropped at the price. The lady came back.

"Anything else for you Miss?"

"No thank you." I took the box and left to pay.

Oh well. At least I have a lot of money in the bank I thought.

"That would be $64.90 please" the cashier said. I swept my atm card through the credit card slot thing. I signed th receipt. The cashier took the signed receipt and gave me the non-signed one. "Thank you and please come again" The cashier said.

I ran over to my friends.

"Let's go to Hot Topic!" I exclaimed. Everyone agreed. We headed over to Hot Topic.

We entered Hot Topic. There were clothes everywhere on the sides. Blankets and poster were in the back.

I found a cute black dress. My cell phone started to ring. I looked through my purse for it. I found it and picked it up.

"Ello?" I said over the line.

"ELLO!" Someone shouted back. I took my cell phone out of my ear.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Me!" They replied. I stood there confused. Who's me? "Momiji!" I smiled.

"Hi! How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Good! I'm at your house. Could you come here after you're done please? Save me from Kyo! He's being a meany!" Momiji said with energy. I chuckled.

"I'll come home after I get this dress."

"Kay! Sehen Sie Sie!" Momiji hung up. I closed my flip phone and shoved it into my purse again.

I grabbed the dress and went to cash register.

"Hello" the cashier said.

"Hi" I responded. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"$64.50 please" She said. I gave her my ATM card. I signed the receipt. She handed me my bag. I thanked her and went to find someone. Lizzy stood by the door.

"I got to go but it was fun shopping with you guys!" I said to her. We hugged then I ran outside.

For some odd reason I really wanted to see Momiji so bad. All I could think about is Momiji. Does that mean I'm falling for him now? No, no, no. I can't fall in love. I'm only 13.

I kept running. Hoping the thought would leave my mind.

I started to space out. I tuned back into my surrounding and next thing I know there's a door in front of me. It was too late to stop. I smacked right into the door and fell. I heard someone come running toward the door. The door swung open. I looked up and saw Momiji.

"Sind Sie okay?" Momiji asked. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'm fine" I replied. Momiji grabbed my hand and helped me up. I closed the door behind me.

"I can't wait till the Reverse Dance" Momiji said. I nodded.

"Same here! Wait till you see my dress!" I told him. I held up my bags.

Momiji tried to look inside. I pulled away the bags.

"No looking. You'll have to wait till the dance" I said.

"Awwwww. . . ." Momiji said with a grin.

"Hey" Shigure said. Shigure was reading the newspaper. Tohru came through the kitchen door with her hair tied back. She had oven mitts on with a pot in her hands.

"Dinner is ready!" Tohru exclaimed. She set down the pot onto the table. Tohru took off her mitts and went back to the kitchen.

Kyo entered the room frustrated. I looked up at him.

"What's wrong Kyo?" I asked him. Kyo shot a glare at me. I turn and ran behind Momiji for protection. "What did I do!?" I questioned loudly.

"You left me alone with that brat!" Kyo pointed out.

"Now, now Kyo. You shouldn't take all your anger out on Momiji. You didn't have to bring him home" Shigure said. Kyo turned to look at him.

"I DIDN'T! HE FOLLOWED ME!" Kyo shouted.

"Stop shouting you stupid cat" Yuki said with a calm voice. Kyo turned around to face Yuki. Kyo was ready to fight him.

"Okay, that's it! Today is the last day you live you stupid rat! Today is the day I will beat you!" Yuki looked away.

Momiji got bored and turned around to look at me. Tohru came back to the dinning room.

"Okay! Let's eat!" Tohru said with a perky tone. We sat to eat.

Dinner was over in a flash. I helped Tohru clean up then headed to my room.

When I entered, Momiji was looking at my cds.

"Could we practice slow dancing?" Momiji asked me. I smiled and nodded. Momiji jumped up and headed toward my stereo. Momiji put in a CD. Evanescence started playing. He kept hitting next until it was a slow song. My Immortal which was sang by Amy Lee.

"Now you put your arms around my waist" I instructed Momiji. Momiji set his arms comfortably around my waist.

"Like this?" He asked. Momiji smiled and I smiled back. I nodded and kept going.

"I put my arms on your shoulders" I said. I set my arms on his shoulders and we started moving side to side. Momiji pulled me closer to him.

Momiji started lowering his face toward me.

"Ewwwwwwww" Someone said. Momiji and I pulled apart and looked to see who it was. Of course, Shigure would say something like that.

"What do you want?" I asked Shigure. I was pissed off because he totally ruined the moment.

"To tell you that Momiji can sleep over but he's staying in another room. Not sleeping in the same room as you" Shigure said.

"What's wrong Shigure? Scared that we might get too cuddly?" I joked.

"Well. You guys are too young to get too cuddly."

"I was kidding. So where is Momiji sleeping?"

"With Yuki. Kyo refuses to have Momiji anywhere near his room." Shigure chuckled.

I tried to imagine Kyo steaming out of the ears saying NO! I DON'T WANT THAT BRAT! I chuckled. His eyes and ears would be funny.

My head turned toward Momiji.

"So I'll teach you more tomorrow. Okay? I need to take a bath" I told Momiji. Momiji smiled and nodded.

"Have a nice bath time!" Momiji shouted while running out of the room. Shigure left shortly after. I grabbed my pajamas.

I had blue plaid shorts with a white mickey mouse tank top and grabbed underwear as well. Tohru walked through the door.

"Good evening" Tohru said.

"Good Evening!" I said excitedly. I left to take a shower. Snoopy ran past me down the hall.

When I saw Snoopy, she looked frightened. When I got to the bathroom, something was in the tub.

"What the hell!?" I shouted.

* * *

A/N 

Okay! So i'm gonna totally put something random in. Haha, which could throw people off but you know, there's gotta be something totally random in stories, otherwise how would you make anything out of it? Enjoy! 


	9. Random!

There was a half human, half fish in the tub. My mouth dropped.

"A mermaid?" I said aloud.

"Well, who else do you expect? Santa?" The mermaid said. The mermaid was more of a merman.

He had blonde, shiny hair with dark brown eyes. His skin was tan. He had a nice top body though. He had a six pack, and muscles in his arms.

I started to smile. He was a hot merman.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Isn't this a girl name Belle's bathroom?" He asked me.

I cringed from the name. Then I smiled. A plan formed in my mind.

"So, you're a merman. Why are you looking for Belle's house?" I asked him. He stared at me.

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Well . . . where to begin. Ah. I know. Belle is a bitch to put it simply. Oh. And a slut. If I could describe her in two words . . . a bitch and a slut would cover it." The merman stared at me then smiled. His pearl white teeth showed.

"So you won't me to do something mean but funny I guess" He said.

"Please" I kind of begged.

"What do you have in mind" He asked.

Sunday came faster than I thought. I got up and headed toward the kitchen. I started to smell something really good.

"Good morning!" Tohru said with a cheerful voice. Tohru was cooking breakfast. I didn't know what she was cooking though. I saw down and rested my head against the table top.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Someone said. I looked up. "What did Momiji do to you?" Kyo stood in front of me waiting for me to answer.

"Nothing. Just had a crazy night . . . I think it was a dream . . . I hope it was a dream but I kind of don't" I replied.

Kyo just stood there looking at me then sat.

"Okay. So I see Momiji isn't being a brat around you" Kyo said while rolling his eyes.

"Hey! He isn't a brat. He's super cute!" I responded.

"Whatever. He is to me."

"Don't be hatin just because he's cuter than you." Kyo looked confused but then realized I insulted him.

"What the hell?! Where the hell did that come from!?" I smiled. I knew how to annoy Kyo. Just keep talking about Momiji and that usually sets him off.

"Well, he's so much stronger than you."

"Hell no! I'm a lot stronger than that pipsqueak!"

"And he's smarter than you of course." Steam was coming out of his ears.

Momiji walked in at the wrong time. Kyo stood up and went . . . more like ran toward Momiji. Momiji freaked out and started running screaming. I watched Momiji run through the open door but Kyo ran right through the wall. Shigure came in after taking a bath.

"What's all that noise! I keep something huge break" Shigure said. Tohru walked in not noticing the situation. She had a plate full of pancakes ready to eat. Yuki came in pissed off. Yuki wasn't a morning person. He was more of a night person.

"Why are you guys fighting so early in the morning!?" Yuki shouted. Shigure saw the broken wall and fell to the ground crying.

Tohru walked over to Shigure and asked him if he was okay. I looked away trying to find Momiji and Kyo. They disappeared but I could still hear Momiji screaming. I gave up looking for them. I knew at one point they'll come back. It would end eventually.

I went to the kitchen to get some milk. The window over the sink was broken.

Kyo must've ran through it I thought. I got a cup and got the milk from the fridge. Yuki walked in.

"There's no peace in this house" Yuki said aloud to himself. After I poured my milk, I looked up.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Yuki looked up at me. I took a sip of my milk and stared at him waiting for an answer.

"Nothing" Yuki replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Yuki moved and Momiji came running in. Kyo followed close behind. I grabbed Kyo's arm.

"Stop! Tohru made us breakfast! So you settle down and eat or I'll kick your ass! Got it!?" I yelled. Kyo glared at me then shook me off.

"Fine!" Kyo shouted back. Kyo walked out of the room. Momiji pounced on me and I fell.

"Danke!" Momiji said. I blushed and smiled.

Momiji and I were in my room after breakfast. I was teaching him how to dance a little bit.

"Just move with the beat" I told him. The song went from fast to slow. Momiji grinned. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I put my arms on top of his shoulders. We moved side to side with the beat.

"Like this?" He asked. I blush and just smiled. I opened my mouth to say yes but nothing came out.

Then someone knocked on the door.

What way to ruin another perfect moment I thought.

"Come in" I said. It was Kyo. Momiji and I pulled away.

"What the . . . " Kyo shook off a thought and started to say something else. "Hatori called and said Momiji have to go home now. His dad is beginning to worry about him." I sighed and turn around to look up at Momiji.

"I'll walk you to the door" I said. Momiji smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go!" He said with excitement. We skipped down the hall. Looked back at Kyo who looked really annoyed. I looked back forward. Momiji and I stopped in front of the door.

"I'll walk you home" I told him. Momiji beamed down at me then shook his head.

"No. It's okay. Don't worry okay? I'll see you tomorrow at school" Momiji reassured me. I smiled but was a little bit worried. Akito can't find out yet. I haven't told him the myth I read yet. I'll have to tell him soon.

"Okay" I said. My voice was weak from thinking and worrying that Momiji might get hurt. Momiji put his hand on me cheek. Momiji lowered his face and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be okay. I promise" He said. Momiji opened the door and closed it behind him. I sighed already missing him.

Yuki tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and faced him.

"I saw that. I never seen Momiji look so much older. He usually acts younger than he is" Yuki commented. I smiled

"Only when he's with me but he also likes to have fun!" I cheerfully said. Yuki smiled.

"Do you want to come take a walk with me?" Yuki asked.

"Sure" I responded.

"So what's up?" I questioned Yuki.

"So how are you?" Yuki asked. I stared at him wondering where he's leading too.

"Good. Thanks for asking. Okay, so what's on your mind? Talk to me" I told him. Yuki sighed.

"So what's the deal with you and Momiji?" Yuki asked.

"Wow. You're totally out of the loop" I replied.

"We haven't talked much since that stupid Cat came. Now tell me" Yuki demanded.

"Momiji and I are going to the Reverse Dance together" I said with excitement. Yuki laughed.

"You guys are perfect for each other. Both of you guys have so much energy and always laughing and having fun." I giggled.

"So, do you like Tohru?" I asked Yuki. Yuki looked at me shocked.

"As a friend, why?"

"Just asking." We headed back to the house. We walked in and Shigure and Kyo were fighting.

"NO! I WON'T GO!" Kyo shouted.

"YES YOU WILL!" Shigure shouted back. I poked Yuki's arm. Yuki looked over at me.

"I think we came back in at the wrong time" I told him in his ear. Yuki agreed. Kyo went to his room and slammed his door.

"What's wrong with Kyo?" I asked him.

"Starting tomorrow, he's going to Yuki's school" Shigure said with a smile. Yuki's face went grime.

"I hate you! Don't talk to me! Don't touch me! Don't even come near me!" Yuki yelled at Shigure.

"Ahhh! Scary! And don't yell at me!" Shigure shouted back. Yuki stood up and went to his room.

"What a day" I said. I looked outside. Night already fell.

* * *

A/N 

Yay! Well, sorry to end it at a wierd point. I want to move on with the story by next chapter being the dance. it's gonna be very interesting. SO who thought the person in the Bathtub was a merman?! Mwhahaha, totally random, what's a story without somethign to throw u off. plus i have plans for the next chapter. mwhahaha, well, yeah! enjoy! 


	10. The Dance

The dance came sooner than I thought. Someone knocked on the door. I went to answer it.

"Hi Sara" Danny said calmly.

"Yay! You're here on time for once!" I said while laughing. Danny laughed.

"Yeah. My dad drove me here" Danny explained. I smiled.

"Everyone is here" I said to her. Danny followed me to my room. Lizzy, Patty, Ayaka, Zita, Sophie, and Nidhi sat around talking and laughing.

"Let's put on our outfits then do our hair and make-up" Nidhi suggested. We all agreed. I slipped into a cute black dress. The dress was spaghetti strapped dress.

"That's cute" Patty and Danny said at the same time. Everyone got dressed. Zita was cackling.

"What are you cackling about?" Lizzy asked her. Zita smiled then showed everyone chocolate.

"Where did you get that?" Sophie asked.

"I have saved it in my purse" Zita replied.

"Purses. Nice place to store things" Patty said.

"Dude! You know what would be awesome?" I asked. Every turned to look at me. "If the hot guys took off their shirts!" Lizzy and Sophie rolled their eyes.

"Of course" Lizzy said. We all skipped into the bathroom. I didn't feel like straightening it, actually my hair was springy. I decided to put a black hand band with a bow on it in my hair. Patty was straightening her hair.

Patty wore a shiny purple dress with a black lacy, flowery pattern on top. The bottom of the dress had a black floral.

Ayaka had a black and green striped dress. The dress reminded me of Slytherin colors. Ayaka loved the Slytherin house. Ayaka curled her hair was doing her make-up.

Danny wore a dark blue dress. The top part had a knot in the middle of the dress. The bottom of the dress had ruffled. Danny put her hair off-way up and straighten a little bit.

Sophie had on a black and white dress. The collar, waist and bottom of the dress were white with black little thread marks. Her dress reminded me of a French maid outfit.

Zita had on a purple dress that was made with sparkly material. The very top of the dress had a whole. The dress, which showed a little bit of cleavage, made Zita look like a pretty princess. Zita curled her hair as well with Ayaka.

Lizzy wore a shiny, blue stripe less dress with a blue small jacket. Lizzy just brushed her hair but didn't put it up or anything.

Nidhi wore a sparkly light purple and purple stripped dress. Nidhi pulled her hair up. Nidhi put purple dolphin clips in her hair.

I left the bathroom to go get my purse. I went to my room toward my closet. My closet door was open with someone looking through it. I got ready to attack the person. I learned a little bit of karate when I was younger but I'm a gymnast. I'm strong and kick their ass.

I walked into my closet. Kyo was going through my clothes. My eyes got wide.

"Kyo . . . What the hell are you doing in my closet?" I asked him.

Kyo mumbled something. He went silent.

"Wait. What?" I asked him. Kyo sighed in irritation.

"I need your help" he told me. Kyo looked at me. "I need you to teach me some of the flips you do" He continued.

"Like gymnastics stuff?" I asked him. Kyo nodded. "Okay. I'll make you more flexible" I said with a dreamy voice. Kyo looked at me scared.

"Stretch me?" Kyo said. Kyo looked horrified from saying it. An evil smile came across my face.

"Well, of course . . . you might pull something" I replied with a cackle at the end of the sentence.

"Okay . . . Well . . . you look . . . uhh . . . Momiji is going to love you tonight . . . you look . . . "Kyo said while trying to find the right word.

"Like what?" I asked him.

"Like . . . nevermind!" Kyo said. I giggled.

"Now get out of my closet! I'm trying to get ready" I told Kyo. Kyo started to walk toward me.

"Have fun tonight" Kyo said. "If Momiji does anything weird . . . I'll have ass." I waved and he left.

I found my black purse. I turned around to go back but someone was standing in the doorway. Haru stared at me then smiled.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey" I responded. He looked up and down at me.

"You look . . . " Haru stopped talking. He wore black pants with a white, short-sleeved shirt.

"Look what? Hot?" I teased. Haru laughed nervously and blushed. I got serious. "Seriously, how do I look?"

"You look . . . wow . . . amazing" Haru said. "Momiji is lucky."

"You're lucky too you know. You have Rin" I replied. When I said her name, Haru got depressed. "Did something happen between you and Rin?"

"I don't want to talk about right now." Haru tried to smile but all he could think about was Rin. I had a strange feeling they broke up. "I'm going to see Yuki. I'll see you later." Haru left.

------------

We arrived at the dance. We gathered into a circle. Someone came up behind me and gave me a hug. I tilted my head to look up. Momiji smiled. I smiled.

"You look beautiful tonight" Momiji said. I beamed at Momiji.

"Thank you. You look really cute" I commented.

"Thank you" Momiji replied. I looked down at the ground then up at everyone.

"Awwwww" Patty said. "How cute!" Everyone heard what Momiji and I were saying. Gary was holding Lizzy. Haru came up to our group.

"Hey Haru" I said. Everyone stared at him. "Everyone this is Haru. He goes to our school." Haru waved.

"Hey" Everyone responded. The doors open to the dance.

"Let's go!" Lizzy shouted over the cheering crowd. Everyone raced to the door trying to get in.

"Jeeze!" Danny said. "Everyone is like wild animals." We finally got inside. Haru left and joined his other friends. The music started playing. The first song was a slow song. I didn't recognize this song but the song was cute.

I went over to the coat-check counter and coat-check in my shoes, purse and jacket. I returned to the group.

The decorations were really cute. The floor was really soft and blue. The room had balloons everywhere with streamers and an old car in the middle of the dance floor.

The group headed toward a huge fondue fountain. The fountain was warm, melted milk chocolate. Next to the fountain was marsh mellows and strawberries. There were toothpicks to pick up the strawberries and marsh mellows.

Momiji and I took a toothpick and started eating chocolate-covered marsh mellows and strawberries.

Justin was hanging out with some girl with black hair. I went over to him to talk.

"Hey" I said. Justin turned toward me and smile.

"Hey" Justin said. The girl had black curly hair with hazel eyes. She wore a green, sparkly halter dress that made her eyes stand out. "This is Kiki. I met her a couple days ago."

"Hi" Kiki said. Momiji wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's go dance!" Momiji yelled over the music. A new song came on. I recognized the song. The song was 'This Is Why I'm Hot'. My friends sat around a table. I took Momiji's hand and looked at him.

"Let's go sit with everyone" I told him. He smiled and agreed. We headed toward the table when a crowd of people started to gather around two people. My friends ran over to Momiji and I. They dragged us into the crowd trying to see what was going on.

Belle and Jen were circling each other screaming at each other.

"You're a bitch!" Jen yelled. "It's no wonder everyone hates you."

"Ha! You're fat and ugly. You're just a poser" Belle screamed back.

"What the hell! You stole my fucking boyfriend!" Jen was ready to kill Belle. Belle laughed at her face.

"That's only because I'm hotter than you" Belle shouted back. Jen went to tackle Belle. Belle ducked which made Jen trip over Belle. Jen fell right into the fondue fountain. Everyone laughed at Jen. Jen stood up. She was covered with chocolate. Jen ran into the bathroom and didn't come back out. Her friends ran after her.

My friends and I gathered up in a corner.

"I've got a plan to get Belle back" I told them.

"What's your plan?" Lizzy asked.

"Okay . . . We have to get her into the bathroom. We need someone to go get her water so then she'll have to go pee. Who should that be?" I asked. Everyone looked at Momiji. "What?! No! How bout Gary or Justin?"

"Well, I'm with Lizzy" Gary said.

"And I'm with Kiki" Justin replied. I glared at them.

"So! I'm with Momiji."

"Yeah, but he's the prince of our school. You're the princess because he's the prince. Every girl and some guys would love being with Momiji or Haru. They're Sohma. The Sohma family have always been the prince or princess of their school" Patty said.

"I'll do it" Momiji said. I sighed and agreed. I took Momiji's hand and whispered into his ear.

"Go to talk to her and offer her a drink. Keep her talking and drinking till she have to go to the bathroom. I'll watch and then when she leaves the girls and I will fellow her into the bathroom" I whispered. Momiji nodded.

"What are you guys going to do to her?" He asked. I smiled.

"You'll see when she comes out running" I insured him. He smirked then left. I watched him talk to Belle. Belle looked at me and smiled. I tried not look jealous but I was a little bit jealous. Belle was coming toward me. Momiji looked worried and grabbed her arm. They disappeared into the dance floor.

My heart started to thump really hard. My jealousy was getting a little bit strong. Who wouldn't be jealous? I usually not jealous . . . but this is Belle. Belle is bitchy enough to try to steal Momiji from me.

Momiji and Belle came back to view. They went to the counter to get some water.

Jen came out of the bathroom and sat next to the table I was sitting at.

Belle left Momiji to go somewhere. I grabbed Lizzy's arm.

"Belle is going to the bathroom. Come on" I told her. Lizzy got Patty, Danny and Zita. We followed Belle quietly to the restroom. When entered the restroom. The restroom was pretty. There were mirrors on the wall. Red, rose pedals on the counter and two couches.

Belle reached the second stall. We gathered around her stall. Belle screamed and then there was a huge wave a water coming out of the toilet. We all stepped away. She opened her stall and stepped out all soak.

"What happen? Did you bathe in the toilet or something?" I asked.

"No! There was this merman. And he grabbed me and threw me into the toilet" Belle said. We laughed.

"A merman?" Danny said.

"I'm sorry honey, but there's no such thing as mermaids or in your case, mermen" Patty said.

"Whatever" Belle said. She left the restroom wet. As the door closed, people were laughing at her. She was screaming about the merman that pulled her into the toilet.

A slow song came on.

"I'm going to find Momiji" I told them.

"I'm going to find Gary" Lizzy said.

"I'm going to go find a hot guy" Patty laughed. Danny and I started to laugh. Lizzy grinned. She left us in the bathroom. I saw Momiji waiting for me to come out. I waved to Patty and Danny then left them.

"May I have this dance?" Momiji played. I smiled and did a curtsy.

"Yes, you may" I said while gently grabbing his hand. He took me to the middle of the dance floor and put his arms around my waist. He pulled me close. I put my arms around his neck and we swayed side to side.

Stared into his brown eyes. They were sweet and sincere. He lowered his head. He looked into my eyes and blushed. He rests his hand against my chin then pushed my head up. Momiji rested his lips on top of mine. He kissed me and I kissed back. The song ended fast and we pulled apart.

We beamed at each other. Someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see who it was. Danny and Patty were both talking and laughing.

"Let's go take a picture with everyone in it!" They shouted over the music. I nodded and grabbed Momiji.

"We're gonna go take a picture. Do you wanna come?" I asked him.

"Okay!" Momiji yelled while throwing his hand up into the air. We followed Patty and Danny. They gather everyone that came to the dance. Lizzy and Gary were holding each other. Kiki and Justin were flirting. I notice that Patty was flirting with Zad. Zad laughed then looked up at me.

"Hey Cat girl" Zad joked.

"Hey Rat boy" I responded. Zad laughed.

"I'm older than you think. I'm a young man" Zad seriously said. I laughed.

"Keeping telling that to yourself. How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 15" Zad replied.

"You're 15? I'm 13 going to be 14 in a month" I said.

"Okay! The whole picture is going to cost $8.00 per person . . . so that would be . . . " Zita screamed out. Zita counted how many people there were. "$96.00! Pay now!" Everyone handed Zita $8.00. She gave it to the photo guy and he gave us the envelope. We headed toward a photographer. He took the envelope from Zita.

"Okay! Couples to the side" He told us. Zad, Patty, Gary, Lizzy, Justin, Kiki, Momiji and I stood to the side. Nidhi, Zita, Ayaka, Danny were left in the middle.

"That's a lot of couples . . . okay. What to do. Got it! You girls stand in the back. You two!" He grabbed Zad and Patty. "Boys kneel, girls sit on their lap." He grabbed Gary and Lizzy next and made them do the some thing. Then Kiki and Justin. We were last one to enter the picture. "Now Boys! Put your hand on their knee and girls grab their hand like you want to be together forever." He ran back to the camera. "Ready . . . 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . smile!" He took a picture of us. "One more. Ready! 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . smile!" He took another picture then went toward us. "It's done! Thank you!" He pushed us away trying to get the next set of people ready for a picture.

"Hey Momiji. Do you want to take a picture that's just us?" I asked him. Momiji looked down at me.

"Ja!" Momiji responded. We left to take a picture together.

----------

My friends and I were dancing when the music stopped. The DJ got onto speaker.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's up everybody! How is the dance so far?" The DJ shouted. Everyone screamed. "So this is your first dance of the year! Now, all the 6th graders in the house. Please make some noise!" Most of the 6th graders screamed. "That's what I'm talking about! Now 7th graders, you must be louder than that! Make Some noise 7th graders!" Only a few 7th graders screams. "That was pitiful! Make some noise 7th graders!" Once again only a few made noise. "8th graders, you got to step up! 8th graders make some noise!" Almost all the 8th graders made noise. I screamed really loud with everyone.

"Now . . . the cheerleaders have a dance for you all. So enjoy their dance everyone!" The DJ said. The DJ put on a song. Momiji pulled me to the side.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Momiji asked. I looked up at him.

"Why? Are you not having fun?" I asked with disappointment in my voice.

"I am but I rather take you home. I have a surprise for you" Momiji said. I beamed at Momiji. I nodded and we went to the coat-check to pick up my shoes and purse. Momiji put his arm around my waist and lead me out of the dance.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Momiji offered. I laughed.

"That's okay. I'm probably too heavy" I replied.

"You're light. I'll give you a piggy back ride. It would be fun!" Momiji stopped. I jumped onto his back and we headed off again. He started running and spinning me around. I laughed and screamed in excitement.

"This is fun!" I yelled out. Before I knew it, we were standing at the front door.

* * *

A/N

OKay, so i went through it today. I'm still pretty tired, but! i'm not as tired as last night. So i saw how much mistakes i made while i was finishing it yesterday. I made a lot! like i said Talk instead of take. you know. But i fixed a lot of mistakes. SO Enjoy!


	11. Surprise

Momiji took out a blind fold and tied the blind fold around my head to cover my eyes. I heard him open the door. He guided me through the door. He untied me and I looked up. I didn't see anything different.

"What is the surprise?" I asked. Momiji smiled.

"Guess where we're going on vacation?" Momiji said. I shrugged. "Disneyland! When we get out for winter vacation we're gonna go to Disneyland for your birthday and Christmas!" He shouted. I jumped up and down while clapping my hands.

"YAY!" I pounced onto Momiji. "Why did you blind fold me and everything though?" Momiji giggled.

"Because I wanted it to look romantic" He answered. I laughed.

"That's cute." Momiji took my hands and held them. He looked into my eyes. I felt like I was going to melt in his arms.

"Did you like your surprise?" I started to blush.

"Yes" I whispered. "I loved it." Momiji jumped up and started shouting.

"Everyone! I have an announcement!" Momiji shouted with excitement. Kyo came in with a blue towel over his right shoulder.

"What the hell are you shouting about?" Kyo said while staring at Momiji. Momiji smiled and pounced on Kyo.

"We're going to Disneyland for out Christmas vacation! I booked it and everything!" Kyo threw Momiji off and was already going to blow up.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU PLANNED WITHOUT ASKING!" Kyo went toward Momiji. I stepped in the way.

"Kyo stop! Don't you want to go to Disneyland? It's gonna be a really fun. Plus Momiji saved up all his money to pay for the plane and everything" I said.

"Yeah! And don't you want to be with Tohru?!' Momiji said. Kyo just walked away and slammed his door. I smiled.

"You two coming right?" I asked Yuki and Tohru.

"Of course! It's going to be fun!" Tohru shouted in excitement. Yuki smiled and nodded in response.

"And" Momiji said while turning to face me. "I'm sleeping over!" A huge smile formed on my face.

"Really?!" I cried out. He nodded and smiled back at me. "Yay! What should we do?"

"Let's get into our pajamas!" Momiji shouted in excitement. We ran down the hall to my room. I looked in my closet for pink shorts and a pink tank top. I found them folded in a neat stack on top of my drawers. I look over at Momiji then saw Tohru sleeping soundly in her bed. I grabbed them and went to the bathroom to change.

The bathroom was really clean and the toilet sparkled. I never saw a sparkly toilet, have you? Back to the story!

I slip into my pajamas and ran to the living room. Momiji was setting a game up.

"What game do you have?" I asked him.

"Clue!" Momiji answered. I grinned. He already put his pajamas on in my room. His pajamas were cute. They were light blue with little rabbits on them.

I sat across from Momiji. Yuki and Tohru walked into the living room.

"What are you guys doing?" Yuki asked calmly.

"We're playing clue" I answered. "Do you guys what to play?"

"SURE!" Tohru responded. She sat next to me. Yuki sat across from Tohru. We sat quietly while Momiji passed out a piece of paper and characters. Tohru was Mrs. Peacock and I was Mrs. White. Shigure and Kyo came shouting into the room.

"What the hell! I hate you! Leave alone!" Kyo shouted to Shigure.

"Kyo! Take off your shoes!" Shigure shouted back at Kyo. Kyo ran down the hall and slammed his door shut. Shigure was wearing a blue suit with a black tie.

"Kyo told you, he hates u and all you say is take off your shoes?" I said while shaking my head. "So what were you two shouting about?" Shigure sat next to Momiji and Yuki.

"Nothing really. I tricked Kyo into taking the entrance exam and he got in! Starting Monday, he'll be going to the same school as Tohru and Yuki" Shigure said with a smile. I look at Yuki. Yuki's eyes were filled with anger. Yuki stood up.

"Don't talk to me. Don't look at me. Don't even come near me!" Yuki shouts. I moved over to Momiji.

"I think we should post-pone our clue game" I whispered to Momiji. He nodded in agreement. I put away the game while Yuki was yelling at Shigure. Shigure tugged on Tohru's shirt.

"Yuki is scary!" Shigure said to Tohru. Tohru was panicking because she doesn't want Yuki and Shigure to fight.

"I'm hungry. Let's see what's in the kitchen!" Momiji said excitedly. Momiji and I headed toward the kitchen.

"I made brownies yesterday" I said while getting two plates. "Would you like some?"

"Ja!" I went to the cupboard and grabbed a couple plates. I turned toward Momiji with plates.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked him.

"Milk!" Momiji said with enthusiasm. I turned back around and got out two glasses. I headed over to the fridge when Yuki walked in. I stared at him.

"I should've known Shigure would put Kyo in the same school" Yuki said out loud.

"What's the big deal? Honestly, I think this would be a good thing for you and Kyo. Maybe living in the same house and going to the same school would make you two get a long better" I replied. I poured milk into the cups and gave one to Momiji. I looked over at the plates that were near Momiji.

"I got the brownies" Momiji said.

"I'm heading off to bed" Yuki told me.

"Good night! And sleep tight!" I responded.

"Night" Yuki answered.

Momiji and I sat up onto the counters and ate our brownies in silence. I looked outside to the pitch black and saw something running by. I jumped off the counter and my plate shattered against the ground.

"What was that?!" I shouted pointing toward the window. Momiji put his plate aside and turned to look out the window.

"What is what?" Momiji replied. Yuki, Tohru, Kyo and Shigure came running in.

"What's going on?" Kyo asked calmly.

"Something fast and big went passed the window!" I shouted. Then there was a knock on the front door. Tohru left the kitchen to answer it.

"I'll check outside for anything strange" Kyo said. Kyo left the kitchen and went outside. Momiji grabbed my hand.

"I wonder what you saw. Maybe it's just a raccoon or something" Momiji suggested. I nodded and hoped it was just an innocent little animal. Kagura came into the kitchen and shortly followed by Tohru.

"Oh. Good evening Kagura" I greeted her.

"Good evening. Have you seen Kyo?" She asked me. I smiled.

"Yeah. He's outside checking for anything scary because I thought I saw something scary" I responded. Kyo came back into the kitchen then stopped horrified. Tohru was sweeping up the shatter glass when Kagura came running toward Kyo with full force.

"I think the thing you saw was Kagura running toward the front door" Yuki suggested. I nodded. Kyo was already in the point of looking dead.

"Umm . . . Kagura" Tohru began to say. Shigure stopped her.

"Don't worry about them. Kagura hasn't seen Kyo for months" Shigure told her. Tohru looked really worried.

"Don't worry about Kyo" I told her. "Every time Kagura came over, she does this." I watch Kagura strangling Kyo. Kagura stopped with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my! Who did this to you my love!?" Kagura questioned loudly.

"You" Shigure and Yuki said together. Momiji tugged on my sleeve. I looked over at him.

"Do you wanna sleep together?" Momiji whispered. I smiled.

"Okay! Let's get to bed" I whispered back. I held onto his hand and we headed to my bedroom.

"I sleep on the top bunk. You can go up first" I offered Momiji. He nodded and climbed up the ladder. I climbed up shortly after. We laid down and cuddled.

"Nacht!" Momiji said to me.

"Night" I replied. I fell a sleep.

A man wearing a robe was standing in front of me like in one of my pervious dreams.

"We're still waiting for you" he said. I stared at him for a second before responding.

"Who are you?" He smiled. The party that was going on last time, wasn't there.

"There's so much you need to know and the only thing you ask me is my name? Well, I've been told not to tell you yet. I'm sorry" He said. "Come and walk with me." He started walking into the forest that appeared out of no where. I decided to follow him into the forest.

"You're the year of the Cat" He said to me.

"Well, of course I know that. What's the big deal? I'm the Persian cat" I responded. "Now, why do you keep showing up in my dreams? Is there something I need to know?"

"I can't answer all your questions. But I'm here to tell you something." The guy walked toward an edge of a river bank. "Look into the river" He instructed me. I obeyed and looked into the water.

"What? The water is moving . . . what's so special? What is this suppose to tell me?" I was getting really impatient. He was driving me insane.

"You're getting impatient" He said calmly while reading my face expression. "The water is pretty. You met Zad. Zad is . . . "

"The year of the rat. I know" I said cutting him off.

"Yes. Well, you two need to find the rest of the Zodic as soon as possible" he told me.

"Why?" I asked and looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm sorry but I think you aren't ready to know. You'll learn more later. Well, I got to go. It's almost time for you to wake up" He said.

"Wait . . . no . . . you're not leaving me yet" I said. He started to fade away.

"Buh Bye for now" he said while waving. I woke up with Momiji staring at me.

"Are you okay?" Momiji asked me. I nodded and smiled.

What's with this guy I thought. Why does he keep showing up randomly in my dreams. And the dreams are getting more strange.

I climbed down my ladder and Momiji followed right behind me.

"I'm going to change then go get some breakfast" I said while looking at my closet for clothes. I found a pair of blue shorts and a grey top. I grabbed them and headed to the bathroom to change.

I kept having this strange feeling that I forgot something today. Like someone is coming over or something. I finished changing and headed to the living room. I met Momiji in the hall.

"Come on!" Momiji said while pulling my hand to run down the hall. We ran to the living and stopped in front of two strangers.

* * *

A/N 

Okay! i know, it's been like forever. Well, i've been kinda lazy or been busy. so either way, i haven't been writing much. So the past couple days i wrote! Sorry about the bad grammer and spelling. I've been writing this chapter for 3 months! hehe yeah! Hope you like though! It's not up my standards but the next chapter will be better! 


	12. The Strangers

I stared at the two strangers. One had braided black hair and the other has blonde hair. I looked over at Momiji and smiled at him then looked at the two girls again.

"Hello" I greeted them. Tohru came into the living room.

"Good morning! I want you guys to meet Saki Hanajima and Arise Uotani. They're my two best friends" she introduced cheerfully. I smiled at them as I nodded to them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sara and this is Momiji" I responded. I looked over at Momiji.

"Nice to meet you" Arise said to us. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Please excuse us. We're off to get some breakfast" I said to them kindly. I pulled Momiji's hand as I smiled at the girls. "See you guys later." We walked into the kitchen and got two bowls out of the cabinet.

"What cereal would like to eat?" I asked Momiji. I turned around to face Momiji. Momiji smiled at me. I felt my cheeks burn up as I smiled back.

"Hmm . . . I don't know! How about . . . rice crispies!" he said excitedly. I blushed as I smiled at him.

"Kay!" I responded cheerfully. I grabbed the carton of milk and a box rice crispies. I poured us some rice crispies then the milk.

"Danke" Momiji said happily as he got us some spoons. I smiled at him as we walked over to the dinning table. We sat on the floor and began to eat.

"I wonder . . . " I began to say when suddenly there was a big bang. Momiji and I jumped up and ran out of the dinning hall to see what it was.

"Come on Stupid Rat! Right now!" Kyo shouted at Yuki. I ran over to Kyo and pushed him against the wall.

"Oi! Tohru's friends are visiting. You guys can fight later" I whispered to him. Kyo looked me with anger in his eyes. He pushed me away and ran off to his room. I heard the door slam behind him. I sighed as I looked over at Momiji.

"I should get home" he said to me. I sighed sadly as I walked toward him.

"I'll walk you home" I offered him as I took his hand in mine. He smiled as he bent toward me. My heart began to pound as he looked down at me. He rubbed his thumb against my cheek. Every stroke my cheeks would grow warmer.

"How cute" someone said behind us. Momiji and I broke apart. I turned around angrily to see who it was. I stared at Arisa furiously. "What's wrong with you?" she asked me. I glared at her as I started to turn to face Momiji.

"Don't worry about it. Kay?!" he said cheerfully. "You guys have company over. You must entertain them. I'll see you at school. Kay?! Auf Wiedersehen!" Momiji smiled at me as he took my hands. I watched him turn around and leave.

"Young love" Hanajima said. I turned around and stared at them.

"Here they are!" Tohru shouted as she ran into the room. I stared at her with a blank face then looked over at Arisa and Hanajima. "We can play Dia Hin Min!"

"Er . . . I don't know how to play Dia Hin Min" I said sadly. Tohru smiled at me as she walked over to a table.

"It's okay! Uo-chan and Hana-chan could teach you" she said to me. I looked over at Arisa and Hanajima as they sat at the table.

"It's okay. I'm going to go . . . " I began to say before I got cut off by someone.

"Hey Kyo!" Arisa shouted at him. I looked over and saw Kyo trying to sneak into the kitchen. "Come and join us! Or are you a scardy cat?" She said with an evil look. I looked over at her and stood up. Kyo pushed me out of the way and glared at Arisa.

"Damn Yankee!" He shouted at her.

"Let's make this interesting" she said with an evil grin. "If you lose, you have to bleach your hair." She smiled as Tohru handed out the cards.

"What are you guys playing?" Yuki asked us.

"We're playing Dia Hin Min. You should play with us!" Tohru replied excitedly. She looked over at me and smiled. "It would be more fun if you joined us." I grinned at her as I sat back down. She handed me some cards and I stared at them.

I laughed as I watched Kyo and Arisa fight over who won. It felt like we were playing Dia Hin Min for hours. I looked down at my watch and my eyes gone wide. The watch said seven p.m. already.

"Time has flown" I said to everyone. Tohru looked up at a clock behind her and nodded.

"I'll go cook the dinner" Tohru said as she got up. I looked up at her and watched her leave for the kitchen. I looked at Hanajima as she put away the cards.

"So . . . "Arisa began trying to make a conversation. "What year are you Sara?"

"I'm in 8th year" I replied happily. "Are you guys in 9th year also like Tohru, Kyo and Yuki?"

"Yeah. We knew Tohru for a while" Arisa replied.

"Oh yeah. Poor little Tohru has been through a lot" Hanajima added. I looked at Arisa then at Hanajima.

"Like what?" I asked them curiously.

"You guys will learn about her past since you guys are living with her" Hanajima answered.

"Dinner is ready!" Tohru called out excitedly as she ran back with bowls in her hands.

"Do you need help?" I asked her. Tohru smiled as she looked over at me.

"No thank you! I got it" she responded. Tohru ran into the kitchen and brought in a giant pot of rice. She poured everyone a bowl of rice. Everyone nodded thanks to her as she gave everyone their bowl.

We ate in peace during the meal. When everyone finished, Tohru took the dishes into the kitchen. I stood up and looked at Kyo. Kyo stared up at me and stood up.

"Well, I'm going to sleep in Kyo's room. You two could use my bed. See you guys in the morning" I said to them.

"Kyo, don't touch her" Arisa said with challenge in her voice. Kyo glared at her.

"She's my little sister! Why would I want to touch her!?" he shouted. Arisa smiled at him.

"Well, I don't know. So you guys are related?" she asked us. I looked at her and nodded.

"I'm adopted though" I replied. "His dad adopted me." I felt Kyo cringe at the word dad. I looked at Kyo then at Arisa.

"We're heading off to bed. Night" Kyo said as he grabbed my arm. He pulled me toward the hall and stopped.

"Why did you tell her you were adopted?" Kyo asked me. I looked at his orange eyes then looked away and felt him push me up the wall.

"I don't know" I said seriously. "Is that bad?" Kyo looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"I don't know. But you shouldn't have told them that. Who knows what could happen to you. Besides, Arisa would make fun of me" Kyo replied. I chuckled as he took my hand and dragged me to his room. "It's not funny!" he said as he pulled out a sleeping bag for me.

"I don't need a sleeping bag. I'll just sleep on the end of the bed" I said to him cheerfully. Kyo stopped and stared at me.

"No! What if one of Tohru's friends sees you?" Kyo asked me. I laughed slightly.

"I'm not going to transform in front of them" I responded.

"But what if you do in your sleep? You could. Just sleep in the sleeping bag. Please" Kyo half begged. I sighed and smiled at him.

"Okay. Fine" I said to him. He gave me the sleeping bag and smiled. "So . . . How is high school?" Kyo frowned at the question.

"I hate it" he answered coldly. "The girls are crazy. I don't understand why that damn rat likes it so much." I sighed as I laid down my sleeping bag on the floor.

"Do you like any girls?" I asked him curiously.

"No. Why would a girl like me anyway? They would be crazy" he replied. I sat on the floor on top of my sleeping bag and tilted my head.

"How so? What would you do if a girl told you she loves you?" I questioned. He looked away with confusion in his eyes. He sighed while thinking.

"I don't know. Probably ask her if she was sane" he answered. I looked at him with sadness in my eyes.

"I doubt it. You might love the girl back" I told him. Kyo looked at me with mix emotions. I couldn't read some of the emotions but the one I did read was shock in his eyes.

"How would you know?" he asked with fear in his voice. I looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I can't tell you. You're scared to get hurt aren't you? You're scared to get close to people except me" I said. Kyo glared at me with confusion in his glare.

"Just get ready for bed" he said to me with anger hinted in his voice. I nodded as I stood up. I walked into the hall and into my room. I grabbed my pajamas and headed toward the bathroom. I felt something fuzzy rubbed against my legs. I looked down and smiled.

"Hello snoopy" I said to her. Snoopy looked up at me and meowed. "Are you hungry?" I put on my yellow pj shirt with monkeys on it then the yellow shorts. "Come on luv. Lets get you some food." I walked down the hall with snoopy right behind me.

I stopped suddenly and felt pain go through my chest. I clutched my shirt and fell to the ground. I couldn't breathe and no one was there to help me. Everything was going black in my eyes. I heard someone run into the hall and grab me. I looked up to see who it is.

"Shigure!" Kyo shouted. I heard someone else run into the hall. I felt tears pour down my cheeks. Yuki stared at me with worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Shigure asked calmly. He looked at Kyo then at me. He walked over to the phone and called Hatori. I tried to fight the pain but everything was becoming even more dark.

_No. Must fight it. Can't let this win again_ I thought. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them again. I stared at the ceiling then the walls. The room looked different. I sat up and looked to my right. Momiji was sleeping soundly on the chair. Then I spotted Kyo and Yuki who were sitting next to each other quietly.

"This is the first time you guys aren't fighting" I said while laughing slightly. Yuki and Kyo looked at me and smiled.

"Is she okay?!" I heard someone run in. I looked at the door and saw Tohru running in with tea in her hands. Yuki looked over at her and smiled.

"Yeah. I think she's fine" he answered. I looked at everyone confused.

"Where am I and what happened?" I asked them. Everyone looked away from me and sighed. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

A/N

Hi all! Sorry I hvaen't posted in a very long time, been busy. Lots of happened, anyways, I'm rusty in the writing portion. Especially in first person. This chapter is slightly confusing, but it will be explained throughout the story. Hope you guys like it! If there's any errors I didn't catch, let me know. Bye everyone!


End file.
